The Other Set of Weasley Twins
by WitchlingGirl
Summary: What if two little girls lost their mother the day they were born? What if their father had to abandon them to protect them? What if the Weasleys adopted them? What if Fred and George are their godfathers? Read to find out. Rating subject to change later.
1. The Other Set of Weasley Twins

**Chapter One**

**The Other Set of Weasley Twins**

_December 28th, 1992, morning_

Molly and Arthur Weasley had just come home from visiting Bill in Egypt, when they heard a knock at the door. Molly rose from her chair, and went to answer the door. She was rather shocked to see a tall man with dark brown hair standing in the doorframe.

"Hullo, Molly, you look rather shocked to see me," he said smiling, "Can I come in? Only I'm rather cold."

"Who is it, dear?" Arthur called.

"It's Grant, dear," she answered as she stepped aside.

"Grant? As in Grant Winfield?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Molly answered. "Sit down, Grant." She busied herself making tea. "You're lucky you caught us, you know," she told Grant as Arthur came in. "We only just got back, we were visiting Bill in Egypt."

"How is Bill? And Charlie? Is he still in Romania chasing dragons?" Grant asked.

"They're fine, and yes, Charlie's still chasing dragons. But why do I get the feeling your not here for friendly chit-chat?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news," Grant replied. "Which would you like first?"

"The good news," Molly answered.

"Well, Audrey had the twins, identical girls."

"What are their names?" Molly asked.

"Congratulations! _Accio wine_!" Arthur said. A bottle of wine came zooming into his hand. He poured them each a glass.

"The eldest is Alexandra Audrey Marie, and the youngest is Samantha Audrey Eleanor. Sam and Alex for short."

"Who are the godfathers?" Arthur asked.

"That's part of the reason why I'm here," Grant said slowly, "We'd like Fred and George to be the godfathers."

Arthur and Molly choked on their wine.

"Fred?" Molly asked incredulously.

"And George?" Arthur asked in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Grant, think of what you're saying, they're practical jokers, and they're only fourteen," Molly reasoned.

"Yes, yes, I know that. Audrey agreed. We want someone who knows what it's like to be an identical twin," Grant explained. Molly and Arthur looked at each other.

"Well, I suppose we could ask them what they think of it," Molly said slowly.

"You said there's bad news, what is it?" Arthur asked his brother-in-law.

"There's no easy way to say it… Audrey is… well, she's dead. She died about an hour and a half after the twins were born."

"Oh, Grant, I'm so sorry!" Molly said.

"And I'll understand if you say no, but Audrey and I decided if anything should happen, I was to ask you first."

"What is it Grant? We'll do whatever my sister's husband asks us do," Arthur prompted.

"Well, they're going to need looking after, and I can't do it."

"Why not?" Molly asked.

"Because You-Know-Who wants me dead. Don't look like that at me, Molly. You know he'll come back, it's only a matter of time, and I'll be putting them in danger.

"But Grant, we're the biggest family of blood traitors there is, and Ron is friends with Harry Potter. Don't you think they'll be in more danger with us?" Arthur asked. Grant shook his head.

"Grant, we haven't got the gold to look after them," Molly said. Grant waved his hand impatiently.

"Don't worry about that, Audrey's vault hasn't been touched since we were married; her paycheque's been added to it, of course. There should be enough to look after them until after their first year Hogwarts," Grant explained.

"So what do you want us to do? _Adopt them_? Molly asked.

"Molly, please, you know I would not ask, but I also offended Greyback, and he swore he'd attack my first-born. So, I'm going to tell my family and yours, Arthur, Audrey died in childbirth, and Alex and Sam were stillborn. We got all sorts of stuff for them, I'll bring it all over," Grant said.

"But where are we to put them?" Molly asked.

"Bill or Charlie's room?" Grant suggested.

"May Molly and I discuss in the other room for a moment?" Arthur asked him. Grant nodded. Molly and Arthur got up and went to the sitting room.

" Well?" Arthur asked his wife.

"I suppose we could put them in Bill or Charlie's room until we build them a room," Molly said. "And if Audrey's vault hasn't been touched since they got married, that would mean five years of untouched gold, and Audrey was a Healer."

"I think it should all come down to if Fred and George are willing to become their godfathers," Arthur said. "We'll Apparate to Hogsmeade, walk up to the school, request to speak to Dumbledore, tell him why we're there, shouldn't be difficult. Let's go tell Grant our decision." They walked back to the kitchen.

"Grant, we've come to a decision. If Fred and George are willing to be their godfathers, we will adopt them. We are going to see Dumbledore and speak to Fred and George. I was wondering if you could bring Alex and Sam with you." Grant nodded and Disapparated. Molly and Arthur grabbed their travelling cloaks. He reappeared a few minutes a later with a baby girl in wrapped tightly in a green wool blanket, with the letter 'A' stitched in it.

"I presume this is Alexandra?" Molly asked as Grant handed Alex to her.

"Yup," Grant said before Disapparating to get Samantha. Molly and Arthur looked at the small, sleeping girl in Molly's arms. A bit of flaming red hair was poking out of the green woollen cap. Grant reappeared with Sam in his arms, done up exactly like her sister only her blanket was stitched with an 'S'.

"Ready?" Grant asked.

"Just outside the Three Broomsticks," Arthur said.

"On the count of three then," Molly said. "One, two, three!" The three of them spun on the spot, and reappeared in Hogsmeade. They walked quickly up to the school, and the moment they entered, they ran into Professor McGonagall.

"Arthur! Molly! What are you doing here?"

"We just need to speak to Professor Dumbledore, Minerva," Arthur told her.

"This way then," she led them to the gargoyle that hid the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Sherbet lemon." When they reached the office door, Professor McGonagall knocked on the door.

"Enter." When they did so, Professor Dumbledore looked up from what he was doing, and when he spotted Alex and Sam, he said, "Ah, Minerva, can I ask you to fetch the Weasley children?" Professor McGonagall nodded before leaving the office.

"I am assuming Audrey is no longer with us," he did not ask, but merely stated it. A few moments passed before Professor McGonagall returned with Fred, George, Percy, Ron, and Ginny in tow.

"Mother, what's going on?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, we'd like to know," Fred said, indicating himself, George, Ron, and Ginny.

"And what's Uncle Grant doing here, and who are _they_?" George asked spotting Alex and Sam.

"Well, this is your cousin Alexandra and your uncle is holding her twin, Samantha," Molly said. "And your Uncle Grant has something to ask you two."

"Well, your Aunt Audrey and I were wondering if you two wanted to be Alex and Sam's godfathers." Grant asked Fred and George. Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Ginny, and even Professor McGonagall's jaws dropped at this.

"Seriously?" George asked.

"Seriously," Grant said nodding.

"Then we'll do it," Fred said at once, George nodding his agreement.

"So where's Aunt Audrey?" Ginny asked.

"Audrey died about an hour and a half after they were born," Grant said.

"And we're going to adopt Alex and Sam because Grant has to go into hiding from You-Know-Who and Fenrir Greyback, so we'll be protecting them in a way," Arthur said.

"How so?" Percy asked.

"I'm going to tell everyone that they were stillborn," Grant explained. The five Weasley children nodded before heading to the common room, while Dumbledore arranged the adoption with Grant, Molly, and Arthur.

_July 31st, 1993, one o' clock in the morning_

_Harry's POV _

I picked up Ron's letter and read.

_Dear Harry, _

_Happy birthday!_

_Look, I'm really sorry about that telephone call. I hope the Muggles didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted._

_It's brilliant here in Egypt. Bill's taken us round all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff._

_I couldn't believe it when Dad won the _Daily Prophet _Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone on this holiday and Alex and Sam's first birthday present., but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year._

_We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there? _

_Don't the Muggles get you down!_

_Try and come to London,_

_Ron_

_PS: Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week._

_PPS: If we do meet you London, DO NOT call Alex and Sam, Alexandra and Samantha they absolutely hate it. Oh, and Mum says I'm s'pose to tell you they're seven months old, in case you wanted to know. _

I remembered the day Fred and George had become godfathers.

I had been waiting in the Gryffindor common room waiting for the Weasleys to come back because they had been taken to Professor Dumbledore's office by Professor McGonagall, whatever I had been expecting whey came back, did not even come close to the news they delivered me.

"So what did Dumbledore want?" I had asked the moment they came into the portrait hole. Percy, Ron, and Ginny looked like they were in shock, Fred and George, however, looked like it had been announced Gryffindor had won the House Cup, Quidditch Cup, and Christmas had come again, and upon seeing me, they promptly turned around and left.

"What has made those two so _happy_?" I asked. Ron and Percy explained what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had told them.

"And our Uncle Grant made _Fred and George their godfathers_," Ron finished. I felt my jaw drop.

"C'mon we should tell Hermione," I said. We got up and practically ran to the hospital wing.

_Hermione's POV_

_July 24th, 1993_

I laughed as I read Ron's letter. He had been telling me that Alex and Sam were perfect little angels when it looked like Fred and George stole his quill.

_Hermione, they're little angels, you wouldn't believe–_

_**Don't worry, Hermione, we plan on changing that. ****Yeah, by the time they're in Hogwarts, they'll be the new troublemaking Weasley twins. **Oi! Stop stealing my quill. Write to her yourselves. Gits. Anyway, hope to see you in London, if not, see you on the train._

_From, _

_Ron_

_Dumbledore's POV_

_June 24th, 1995_

_Just after Snape and Sirius left_

"Molly, where are Alexandra and Samantha?" I asked.

"With Fred, George, Ginny, in the common room," Molly replied.

"It would be easier to explain everything if I didn't have repeat everything," I said. "Could someone get and get Mr. and Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Weasley?"

"I'll go," Ronald said getting up and heading out the hospital wing.

_Ron's POV_

_June 24th, 1995_

_On the way to the Gryffindor common room_

The whole point of not allowing under-age wizards was to make the Tournament safer, but Harry still got in. And a wizard of age had died. Cedric Diggory. Fred and George never really forgave him for beating us at Quidditch, when Harry fell off his broom, but I mean each house wanted to win the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup. But Cedric died because of You-Know-Who.

It all comes back to him, doesn't it? Ever since my first year here, it's been affected by You-Know-Who. Well, ever since Harry entered the wizarding world. In our first year, You-Know-Who was after the Philosopher's Stone, then in our second year, he possessed Ginny, last year, Wormtail escaped back to him, and this year he got his body back.

And what happens know to Alex and Sam? They love Fred and George, they love us. Heck, they _adore_ Fred and George. They even love Harry and Hermione. What would happen if Dumbledore took them away?

Once I reached the Fat Lady, I clambered through the portrait hole, and found Fred, George, and Ginny in front of the fire, with Fred and George holding Alex and Sam. I walked over to them.

"Dumbledore wants you three to come to the hospital wing, and to bring Alex and Sam," I said.

_Fred's POV_

_June 24th, 1995_

_On the way to the hospital wing_

With You-Know-Who coming back, Alex and Sam'll be in more danger, I s'pose. So will Uncle Grant. Sigh life's a bit complicated, isn't? When George and I first agreed to be Alex and Sam's godfathers, I thought it'd be normal stuff. It was even more surprising when Mum and Dad adopted them. And here's the thing, George and I would do anything for them. Merlin, how many seventeen year olds say that? Mum says we spoil them too much, but we pointed out we only see them for two months, and then we're off to school, and Ginny, Bill, and Charlie spoil them too. And they've figured out if Mum, Dad, Percy, or Ron say "no", they come to us, 'cause we almost always say "yes". They've become Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, and Ginny's sisters, mine and George's daughters. Sorta. I mean, once we've moved out, we'll take care of them. If Mum'll let us, which I doubt. Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Where's George? I sound old!

_George's POV_

_June 24th, 1995_

_Halfway to the hospital wing_

I looked to see if Sam's still asleep, only to see her hazel eyes staring at me. Damn it, she's not. That'll mean Alex'll be awake.

"Georgie?" Sam asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Where're we going?"

"To see Mum, Harry, and 'Mione," I answered her. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Where's Alex?"

"Fred's holding her."

"We're here," Ginny said, holding the door open.

Fred and I sat on the bed opposite of Harry, and laid Alex and Sam down. We turned to Dumbledore and waited for him to speak.

_Dumbledore's POV_

_June 24th, 1995_

_Hospital Wing_

The first thing I noticed about Alexandra and Samantha, is they inherited the telltale Weasley red hair, their father's hazel eyes, and they're taller than most girls their age.

"With Voldemort coming back, this is puts Alexandra and Samantha into grave danger, if anybody tells Lord Voldemort of their existence," I said, I noticed everyone looked to see if they heard, but they had fallen back asleep.

"This means, if anyone asks you who they are, you'll have to come up with a different story, because the wizarding world believes these two to be in a grave next to their mother, in Tinworth. This also means Grant will also be in grave danger. If Grant should die, Fred and George will be Alexandra and Samantha's legal guardians.

"It would probably be best if they were only in public when it was absolutely necessary. Only tell the people you trust, and are not Death Eaters or in contact with the Death Eaters in anyway. Each and every one of you will have to protect them from harm. Grant trusted all of you. He does not care about his own life just his daughters' lives."

It was several minutes before I spoke again.

"I must go downstairs. I must see the Diggorys. Harry– take the rest of your potion. I will see all of you later. You three–" I said indicating Fred, George, and Ginny, "–can go back to the Gryffindor the common room."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, what d'you think? It was just an idea that popped into my head. The first couple of chapters'll be like this one. After Dumbledore's funeral, it'll follow a solid timeline for a bit, then we'll jump ahead to when they're at Hogwarts.**


	2. In Hiding

**Chapter Two**

**In Hiding**

December 24th, 1996

_Christmas Eve, duh_

_Ginny's POV_

"Ginny, d'you wanna come outside with us?" Alex asked.

"Why?" I asked her; usually they asked Fred and George.

"We wanna have a snowball fight with everybody. Harry and Ron said yes, and Fred and George did too," Sam said.

"We want you on our team, please," Alex added.

"Who else is on our team?" I asked them.

"Harry," they answered together. Okay, I'm definitely in.

"'Kay. Go get ready; I'll be down in a few minutes." They nodded eagerly, and ran out of my room.

_Harry's POV_

I saw Alex and Sam come down the stairs.

"Is Ginny coming?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't sound too hopeful.

"She says she'll be down in a few minutes," Alex answered.

"But hang on a minute," Ron said, "that makes seven."

"Yes, but Alex and Sam are only three," I pointed out. "So really, you, Fred, and George against me, Alex, Sam, and Ginny is fair." Ron nodded.

"Hey, let's go get you two ready for a snowball fight," I said, leading them to where Mrs. Weasley had laid out their winter clothes. I handed them their hats, which they jammed eagerly on their heads. I handed them their scarves, which I noticed were Gryffindor colours. I gave them their gloves, and helped them into their coats. They ran to Ginny, who I hadn't noticed come down, for their boots. Ron and I followed them outside. Using magic, Fred and George had made two snowball pyramids, the same height as Alex and Sam solely for their purpose.

_Normal POV_

"On the count of three, then?" Fred asked cheerfully. The rest nodded.

"One…. Two…—" George started.

"THREE!" finished Alex and Sam together, each holding a snowball and threw them at Ron, hitting him squarely in the face.

"Good aim!" Ginny called to them, as she threw a snowball at George, while Harry hurled one at Fred. Ron retaliated by aiming a snowball for Alex's shoulder, Alex dived to the ground to avoid the hurtling snow. Sam lobbed one at Ron. All of a sudden, there were snowballs flinging at them, faster and quicker than a human could do on his own. Harry, Ginny, Alex, and Sam ducked behind one of the snowball pyramids for cover. Harry peeked over the pyramid, and came back with a face full of snow.

After wiping the snow off his face he said, "Fred and George are using magic."

Ginny stood up. "You prats can't use magic! That's not fair!"

"Fine! If we don't use magic, will you come out so we can have a proper snowball fight?" Fred asked.

"Yes," Ginny answered. They came out from behind the pyramid, and the snowball fight resumed.

_Grant's POV_

As soon as the darkness let go, I looked down towards the Burrow. Alex and Sam were outside with Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and a black-haired boy I did not recognise, but had suspicions on who he is. I walked down the hill towards where they were having their snowball fight. I magicked seven snowballs to hit them. They all looked over at me. They looked surprised, not that I blame them. I've been in hiding ever since Voldemort came into the open. Alex and Sam recovered first; they ran over to me.

"Uncle Grant!" they shrieked, though it does kill me for them to call me "uncle" instead of "dad". I bent down to give them a hug.

"Hey," I said standing up. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and the black-haired boy, who I can clearly see I is Harry Potter, came over.

"Guess what, Uncle Grant?" Sam asked.

"What?" I asked her.

"We're gonna be four in four days!" Alex replied excitedly.

"And so you are," I said looking at Ginny, then looking back at the twins.

"Hey, Alex, Sam," Ginny said, "why don't you go tell Mum Uncle Grant is here?"

"'Kay," they agreed, and ran into the Burrow. I turned to Harry Potter.

"No need to ask you are," I said holding out my hand, "you're the famous Harry Potter." He nodded, and took my hand and shaking it.

"But I don't know who you are," he added.

"I'm Grant Winfield," I answered introducing myself, "the twins' biological father. And obviously, they have no idea who I am. But on a lighter note, how is your joke shop, Fred and George?"

"It's doing well, so well, that we have to sleep above it," Fred answered.

"And how many O.W.Ls did you get, Ron?"

"Seven," he answered.

"Ah, what did you fail?" I asked.

"Divination and History of Magic."

"Divination's a useless subject if you ask me. Are you nervous for your O.W.Ls, Ginny?"

"A little," she replied.

"Has Percy come home yet?"

"No, and don't mention him in front of Mum and Dad," George advised me.

"Shall we go in?" I asked. They nodded and led the way in. Molly was at the table talking to a man and a woman who I could only assume was Bill's fiancée. Molly looked up when I cleared my throat.

"Oh, hullo, Grant. I suppose I should introduce our other guests. Who I was talking to is Remus Lupin, and that's Bill's fiancée, Fleur Delacour."

"Where're the twins?" I asked Molly.

"Bill's giving them a bath, or trying to, they hate baths," Molly answered, before turning the kids behind me. "Ginny, why don't you go and help Bill? And the rest of you can go pull the vegetables out of the garden for dinner tomorrow." I watched as Ron, Harry, Fred, and George went outside and Ginny upstairs to the bathroom to help Bill.

"So how have you been holding up, Grant?" Molly asked me as she handed me a cup of tea.

"Not bad, I hate not being able to see them every day," I answered. "They aren't giving you much trouble, are they?"

"As much trouble as I can expect from three year olds, but with Fred and George as mentors, I'm afraid the worst is to come," Molly answered with a chuckle.

"How've they been?" I asked.

"On the night of You-Know-Who's return, Dumbledore said it was important they were only in public when it was absolutely necessary, because they look a lot like you Grant, only with Audrey's red hair, but they're having fun. They miss Fred and George, but you'd think with school, they'd've gotten used to it. With the upcoming wedding, all anyone's got to do is mention the colour pink, and they disappear so fast, you'd think they'd've Apparated," Molly said.

"Which I do not understand, because pink would be 'orrible with zair 'air. I am theenking of dressing zem in green," Fleur said.

"Oh, are they in the wedding party?" I asked Fleur, wishing I could go.

"Zey are ze flower girls," she answered.

"Don't worry, Uncle Grant, you can come," Bill said as he came down the stairs holding a now, clean Alex, while Ginny was holding her twin. "Harry's coming, and he's on the top of You-Know-Who's top ten 'Must Die' list." Seeing the mortified look on Alex's face, he added, "Why don't you go help Ginny decorate the sitting room?" She nodded and followed Ginny and her sister.

"And how've you been, Bill?" I asked him as he sat down.

"'M alright, bit of a shock when Mum and Dad showed up in Egypt with two babies. Even a nastier shock when they said Fred and George were godfathers. I almost fell over, Charlie _did_ fall over," he replied.

"Yeah, I saw the article in the _Daily Prophet _a few years back," I said. "How's work?"

"Fine as it can be with goblins," he answered.

"That's good," I said. "So what's been happening? I haven't seen a _Daily Prophet_ in months."

"Well, Ollivander and Florean Fortescue have been missing since the summer, Igor Karkaroff's been killed, he was the headmaster at Durmstrang, Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance have been killed, and Cornelius Fudge is no longer the Minister of Magic," Bill answered.

"You don't say? Who's the Minister now?" I asked, surprised.

"Rufus Scrimgeour, used to be head of the Aurors' Department," Lupin answered. Just then, Alex and Sam came running over to me.

"I thought you were helping Ginny decorate," I said to them.

"We were-" Alex began.

"-but we decided to come see you instead," Sam finished.

"So it begins," I said chuckling.

"Did you bring us a present, Uncle Grant?" they asked eagerly.

"Now girls, your Uncle Grant's going to think you only like him for his presents," Molly said half-heartedly scolding them, as I pulled out two of Honeydukes' best chocolate bars and gave them one each.

"Thank-you, Uncle Grant," they chorused, as they opened their chocolate.

"Oh, come on, Molly, lighten up, it's Christmas Eve," I said as Molly gave me a disapproving glare.

_December 25, 1996_

_Christmas Day_

_Normal POV_

Alex and Sam woke up at dawn. Excited, they immediately opened their presents. From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they received a green jumper with their first initial on it and homemade fudge, Mr. Weasley had also given them a Muggle toy each, a Slinky, Harry gave them sweets (which Mrs. Weasley would confiscate later), Headless Hats from Fred and George, Honeydukes' chocolate from Grant, from Bill and Fleur they received Puddlemere United robes, Ron had given them a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and from Ginny they had received a box of Chocolate Frogs. Alex and Sam went downstairs with their Slinkys, **(A/N: how do you pluralize Slinky?)**, they had just entered the kitchen when Molly saw them.

"Oh, Arthur, you didn't," she said the moment she saw the Slinkys. "What if they're dangerous?"

"Don't worry, Molly, they're perfectly safe, Muggle children play with them," Arthur said trying to soothe her. Just then, Harry walked in the kitchen. "Maybe Harry can show them how they work?"

"What? A Slinky?" he asked, looking at the toys in Alex and Sam's hands. "Come to the stairs, Alex and Sam." They followed Harry. He sat at the top of the stairs, Alex handed him her Slinky. He placed it at the top of the stairs, and grabbed the top coil and placed on the step below and let go. Alex and Sam watched delighted as the Slinky 'walked' down the stairs by itself.

When everyone came down for Christmas lunch, they were wearing new sweaters, all except Fleur. Mrs. Weasley was wearing a brand new midnight blue witch's hat glittering with what looked like tiny diamonds, and a spectacular golden necklace.

_Grant's POV_

"Fred and George gave them to me! Aren't they beautiful?" Molly exclaimed.

"Well, we find we appreciate you more and more, Mum, now we're washing our own socks," George said, waving an airy hand. "Parsnips, Remus?"

"Harry, you've got a maggot in your hair," Ginny said cheerfully, leaning across the table to pick it out.

"'Ow 'orrible," Fleur said, with an artificial little shudder. I can see how Ginny doesn't like her. She acts like a delicate little French girl.

"Yes, isn't it? Gravy, Fleur?" Ron asked.

In his eagerness to help her, he managed to send the gravy boat flying. Bill waved his waved and the gravy returned to the boat gently.

"You are as bad as zat Tonks," Fleur said after she had finished kissing Bill. "She is always knocking–"

"I invited _dear_ Tonks to come along today," Molly said, setting the carrots down with unnecessary force, and glared at Fleur. "But she wouldn't come. Have you spoken to her lately, Remus?"

"No, I haven't been in contact with anybody much. But Tonks has got her own family to go to, hasn't she?" Lupin asked.

"Hmmm. Maybe. I got the impression she was planning to spend Christmas alone, actually," Molly said. Molly gave Lupin an annoyed look.

"Who _is_ Tonks, anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, Grant. Her name is actually Nymphadora Tonks, but she doesn't like her first name too much, so everyone calls her Tonks. Do you remember Ted Tonks?" I nod.

"She's Ted's daughter?"

"Arthur! Arthur– it's Percy!" Molly said suddenly, looking out the window,

"_What_?" We all looked quickly; Ginny, Alex, and Sam stood up for a better look. Sure enough, Percy was striding across the yard. He wasn't alone, though.

"Arthur, he's– he's with the Minister!"

I watched as Harry quickly threw an Invisibility Cloak over the twins. Good thinking, as it'd be hard to explain why there are two three-year-old identical twins here.

"It's a game," Harry told them, "you must stay quiet while that other man is here." I Disillusioned their plates. The back door opened and there stood Percy.

There was a painful silence; then Percy said stiffly, "Merry Christmas, Mother."

"Oh, _Percy_!" Molly said, throwing herself into Percy's arms.

Rufus Scrimgeour stopped in the doorway, leaned on his walking stick, and smiled as he watched.

"You must forgive this intrusion," he said, when Molly looked at him, beaming and wiping her eyes. "Percy and I were in the vicinity–working, you know– and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all."

I glanced at Percy, and it seemed to me he'd rather not be here. Arthur, Fred, and George were looking at him with unfriendly faces.

"Please, come in, sit down, Minister!" Molly fluttered, straightening her hat. "Have a little purkey, or some tooding…. I mean–"

"No, no, my dear Molly. I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly…"

"Oh, Perce!" Molly cried.

"…we've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. No, no, I assure you I don't want to butt in! Well, if anyone cared to show me your charming garden… ah, that young man's finished why doesn't take a stroll with me?"

The atmosphere changed noticeably. We all looked from Scrimgeour to Harry. It seemed I am not the only one who found Scrimgeour's pretence that he did not know Harry's name convincing, or that Harry should be chosen when Ginny, Fleur, and George also had clean plates.

"Yeah, all right," Harry said into the silence. "It's fine," he said as he passed Lupin who had half-raised from his chair. "Fine," he added as Arthur opened his mouth to speak.

"Wonderful!" Scrimgeour said as he let Harry pass him. "We'll just take a turn around the garden and then Percy and I'll be off. Carry on, everyone!"

The moment Scrimgeour left, our attention turned to Percy.

"Er… where are Alex and Sam?" Percy asked.

"Right here," Alex said as she flung the Invisibility Cloak off her and Sam.

"Hello, Uncle Grant, I didn't expect to see you here," Percy said to me.

"I didn't expect to see you here after you ran out on your family for the Ministry, Percy," I said coolly. His face flushed, evidently he didn't think I'd've heard. He silent for a few minutes.

"So, er… how is everyone?" he asked.

"We we're fine Percy, until you showed up," Fred said icily. Before anyone knew what was happening, Percy's glasses were splattered with mashed parsnips, along with a bit of his chest. Fred, George, and Ginny were all standing looking murderous, along with Alex and Sam, whose hands still had a little bit of mashed parsnips stuck to them.

With a final look at us, Percy turned and stormed past Harry as he walked in.

"What happened to Percy?"

_April 22nd, 1997_

_Normal POV_

_Hogwarts, breakfast_

"Is anyone we know dead?" Ron asked

"Yes," Hermione answered shakily.

Ron and Harry immediately faced Hermione, and at the same time asked, "_Who_?"

"It's your uncle, Ron. Alex and Sam's father," Hermione said. "Listen.

"'_Grant Winfield, 37, was found dead in his home late last night. Four years ago, Mr. Winfield went into hiding after the death of his late wife, Audrey, and their two daughters, Alexandra and Samantha. Funeral arrangements are yet to be made by Mr. Winfield's mother, Ivy Winfield, 70.'"_

"To think, if your parents hadn't adopted Alex and Sam, they'd be dead right now," Hermione said quietly.

"I wonder how they'll take it when they hear," Harry said.

"Not well, I reckon, they were his shadows when he was at the Burrow," Ron said grimly.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a bit of a filler chapter, I was originally going to include Dumbledore's funeral, but it'd just be the same pretty much, except Alex and Sam would be happy to see everyone again. Next chapter'll contain when George loses his ear, Bill and Fleur's wedding, Christmas, and the girls' birthday, Easter, the battle, and Fred's funeral, and the next chapter the girls will be eleven. Merry Christmas! **


	3. Lives in Ruins

**Disclaimer: I only own Alex and Sam, the rest belong to JKR.**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated since Christmas Eve –don't hurt me– I've had writer's block, and I've been busy. **

**Chapter Three**

**Lives in Ruins**

_Normal POV_

_July 27, 1997_

Molly Weasley was extremely worried. Ron and Tonks should have been back already, if all went well, Arthur and Fred should be next.

"Mum!" Alex and Sam called together, pointing at the sky. A blue light had appeared, it was growing closer and closer, but nobody was clinging to the ancient plimsoll.

"That should've been–" Mrs. Weasley began, but she was interrupted by Ginny.

"–Dad and Fred," she finished. Mrs. Weasley nodded. They sat in silence again, until Harry and Hagrid came spinning into view. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny screamed in surprise and rushed down the stairs by the back door, with Alex and Sam closely following behind.

"Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"What d'you mean? Isn't anyone else back?" Harry panted, but Mrs. Weasley did not answer, it was etched upon her face.

"Harry!" the twins cried delightedly.

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us," he told Mrs. Weasley. "We were surrounded the moment we took off –they knew it was tonight– I don't know what happened to anyone else. Four of them chased us, it was all we could do to get away, and then Voldemort caught up with us–"

"Thank goodness you're all right," she said pulling him into a hug.

"Haven't go' any brandy, have yeh, Molly?" Hagrid asked shakily. "Fer medicinal purposes?"

She could have summoned it by magic, but she headed back to the house to fetch it. Harry turned to Ginny, and she answered his unspoken question.

"Ron and Tonks should have been back first, but they missed their Portkey, it came back without them," she pointed to a rusty oilcan on the ground nearby. "And that one," she pointed to the ancient plimsoll, "should have been Dad and Fred's, they were supposed to be second. You and Hagrid were third and," she glanced at her watch, "if they made it, George and Lupin ought to be back in a minute."

Mrs. Weasley reappeared with a bottle of brandy, and handed it to Hagrid, who downed it in one gulp.

"Mum!" Ginny shouted, pointing to a spot several feet away. Another blue light had appeared, Lupin and George appeared, spinning, followed by falling. Lupin was supporting George, who was unconscious and his face drenched in blood.

Harry ran forwards and grabbed George's legs. He and Lupin carried George into the Burrow, through the kitchen, and into the sitting room onto the sofa. As the lamplight fell on George's head, Ginny gasped, and Harry's stomach lurched.

"Mum, where's George's ear?" Alex asked peering at the hole on the side of George's head, his face and necked were covered in blood.

"It's gone, sweetheart," Mrs. Weasley answered, cleaning the blood with magic.

"Gone? Can't you make it come back?" Alex asked.

"No, it's been cursed off by Dark Magic, I can't regrow it," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Oh." Alex and Sam sat quietly watching Mrs. Weasley and Ginny tend to George's wound.

"How is he?" Alex and Sam looked round to see Harry there.

Mrs. Weasley looked round at him too, and said, "I can't make it grow back, not when it's been removed by Dark Magic. But it could have been so much worse… he's alive."

"Yeah. Thank God," Harry said.

"Did I hear someone else in the yard?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione and Kingsley," Harry replied.

"Thank goodness," Ginny whispered.

There was crash from the kitchen.

"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son, now back off if you know what's good for you!" Mr. Weasley shouted. He burst into the living room, his bald patch gleaming, his glasses askew, Fred behind him, both pale but uninjured.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "Oh thank goodness!"

"Fred!" Sam shouted happily. "That is Fred?"

"Yes, George is missing an ear, and he's on the couch," Alex said.

"How is he?" Mr. Weasley asked, dropping to his knees beside George. Fred gaped at his twin's wound. George stirred.

"How do you feel, Georgie?" Mrs. Weasley whispered.

George's fingers felt for the side of his head. "Saint-like," he murmured.

"What's wrong with him?" Fred croaked, looking terrified. "Is his mind affected?"

"Saint-like," George repeated. He opened his eyes and looked at Fred. "You see… I'm holy. _Holey_, Fred, geddit?"

Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder than ever. Colour flooded Fred's face.

"Pathetic," Fred told George. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humour before you, you go for _holey_?"

"Ah, well," George said, grinning at his mother. "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum." He looked around.

"Hi, Harry– you are Harry, right?"

"Yeah, I am," Harry said, moving closer to the sofa.

"Well, at least we got you back okay," George said. "Why aren't Ron and Bill huddled 'round my sickbed?"

"They're not back yet, George," Mrs. Weasley answered. George's grin faded. Harry motioned to Ginny, and they went outside. Alex and Sam sat on the floor playing with their Slinkys quietly until Ginny came in.

"Mum, Ron and Tonks are back, but they're okay," she said breathlessly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other then ran outside with Ginny, Alex, and Sam following. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hugged Ron, before turning to Lupin and Tonks.

"Thank you, for our sons," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Don't be silly, Molly," Tonks said at once.

"How's George?" Lupin asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron inquired.

"He's lost–"

But the rest of Mrs. Weasley's sentence was drowned in general outcry. A Thestral had just flew into sight and landed a few feet from them. Bill and Fleur slid from its back, windswept, but unhurt.

"Bill! Thank God, thank God–"

Mrs. Weasley ran forwards, but the hug Bill bestowed on her was automatic. Looking directly at Mr. Weasley he said, "Mad-Eye's dead."

Nobody moved; nobody spoke. Alex and Sam looked confused.

"We saw it," Bill added. Fleur nodded, tears glistening down her cheeks. "It happened just after we broke out of the circle: Mad-Eye and Dung were close by us, they were heading north too. Voldemort –he can fly– went straight for them. Dung panicked, I heard him cry out, Mad-Eye tried to stop him, but he Disapparated. Voldemort's curse hit Mad-Eye full in the face, he fell backwards off his broom and– there was nothing we could do, nothing, we had half a dozen of them on our own tail–"

Bill's voice broke.

"Of course you couldn't have done anything," Lupin said.

They all stood looking at each other, Alex and Sam sitting contently pulling at the grass. At last, it seemed to dawn on everyone, that there was no point in waiting in the yard anymore. In silence, they followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who were carrying Alex and Sam, back into The Burrow, and into the living room, where Fred and George were laughing.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked scanning their faces, as they came in. "What's happened? Who's –?"

"Mad-Eye," Mr. Weasley answered. "Dead."

The twins' grins faded into expressions of shock. Nobody seemed to know what to do. Tonks was crying quietly into a handkerchief. Hagrid, who had sat on the floor where he had the most space, was dabbing his eyes with his tablecloth-sized handkerchief.

Bill walked over to the sideboard and pulled out some glasses and a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky, and poured pumpkin juice into two.

"Here," he said, and with a wave of his wand sent a dozen full glasses to everyone in the room, and handed Alex and Sam theirs, for they had appeared at his side the moment they saw pumpkin juice, and held the fifteenth glass aloft. "Mad-Eye."

"Mad-Eye," they said, including Alex and Sam.

"Mad-Eye," Hagrid echoed.

"So Mundungus disappeared?" Lupin asked. The atmosphere changed at once. Everyone looked tense, watching Lupin. Alex and Sam were confused.

"I know what you're thinking," Bill said, "and I wondered that too, on the way back here, because they seemed to be expecting us, didn't they? But Mundungus can't have betrayed us. They didn't know there would be seven Harrys, that confused them the moment we appeared, and in case you've forgotten, it was Mundungus who suggested that little bit if skullduggery. Why wouldn't he have told them the essential point? I think Dung panicked, it's as simple as that. He didn't want to come in the first place, but Mad-Eye made him, and You-Know-Who went straight for them: it was enough to make anyone panic."

"You-Know-Who acted exactly as Mad-Eye expected him to," Tonks sniffed. "Mad-Eye said he'd expect the real Harry to be with the toughest, most-skilled Aurors. He chased Mad-Eye first, and when Mundungus gave them away, he switched to Kingsley…"

"Yes, and zat eez all very good," Fleur snapped, "but still eet does not explain 'ow zey knew we were moving 'Arry tonight, does eet? Somebody must 'ave been careless. Somebody let slip ze date to an outsider. Eet eez ze only explanation for zem knowing ze date, but not ze 'ole plan."

She glared at them, tears still etched on her beautiful face, silently daring them to contradict her. No one did. The only sound being made was by Hagrid, who was hiccoughing from behind his handkerchief.

"No," Harry said, they all looked at him, surprised. "I mean… if somebody made a mistake, and let something slip, I know they didn't mean to do it. It's not their fault. We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you, I don't think anyone in this room would ever sell me to Voldemort." More silence followed

"Well said, Harry," Fred said.

"Yeah, 'ear, 'ear," George said, with half a glance at his twin.

Lupin was looking at Harry with an odd expression.

"You think I'm a fool?" Harry demanded.

"No, I think you're like James," Lupin said, "who would have regarded it as the height of dishonour to mistrust his friends."

"There's work to do. I can ask Kingsley whether–" Lupin said, addressing Bill.

"No," Bill said at once, "I'll do it, I'll come."

"Where are you going?" Tonks and Fleur said together.

"Mad-Eye's body," Lupin answered. "We need to recover it."

"Can't it–?" Mrs. Weasley began.

"Wait?" Bill finished. "Not unless you'd rather the Death Eaters took it?"

Nobody spoke. Lupin and Bill said good-bye and left.

"I've got to go too," Harry said, still standing.

"Don't be silly, Harry," Mrs. Weasley. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't stay here. You're all in danger while I'm here. I don't want–"

"But don't be so silly!" Mrs. Weasley said. "The whole point of tonight was to get you here safely, and thank goodness it worked. And Fleur's agreed to get married here rather than in France, we've arranged everything so that we can all stay together and look after you–"

"If Voldemort finds out I'm here–"

"But why should he?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"There are a dozen places you might be now, Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "He's got no way of knowing which safe house you're in."

"It's me I'm worried for!"

"We know that," Mr. Weasley said quietly, "but it would make our efforts tonight seem rather pointless if you left."

"Yer not goin' anywhere," Hagrid growled. "Blimey, Harry, after all we wen' through ter get you here?"

"Yeah, what about my bleeding ear?" George said, hoisting himself up on his cushions.

"I know that–"

"Mad-Eye wouldn't want–"

"I KNOW!" Harry bellowed.

A long and awkward silence followed, which Mrs. Weasley broke.

"Where's Hedwig, Harry?" she coaxed. "We can put her up with Pigwidgeon and give her something to eat."

"Wait 'til it gets out yeh did it again, Harry," Hagrid said. "Escaped him, fought him off when he was right on top of yeh!"  
"It wasn't me. It was my wand. My wand acted of its own accord," Harry said flatly.

After a few minutes, Hermione spoke. "But that's impossible, Harry. You mean that you did magic without meaning to; you reacted instinctively."

"No," Harry said. "The bike was falling, I couldn't have told you where Voldemort was, but my wand spun in my hand and found him and shot a spell at him, and it wasn't even a spell I recognised. I've never made gold flames appear before."

"Often," Mr. Weasley began, "when you're in a pressured situation you can produce magic you never dreamed of. Small children often find, before they're trained–"

"It wasn't like that," Harry interrupted. He muttered something about fresh air and went outside.

Alex and Sam yawned simultaneously. Mrs. Weasley focused her attention on them.

"It's time for you two to go bed."

"But–"

"We want to–"

"No 'buts' about it, we'll be busy tomorrow, and you're both tired, and it's far past your bedtime. I'll be up in a few minutes to turn out the light."

When they stayed where they were, Mrs. Weasley said in a low voice, "_Now_."

"G'night," they grumbled before heading up the stairs.

* * *

_Normal POV_

_August 1, 1997_

_The wedding of Bill and Fleur_

Alex and Sam woke up earlier than anyone had expected, hoping for a bit more freedom before they had to wear their dresses. After a quick breakfast of toast, they went outside to play, but at eleven, Ginny and Hermione were sent to catch them. After ten minutes of continuous chasing, Ginny and Hermione managed to apprehend them.

"They were only outside for an hour, how did they get this covered in dirt?" Hermione asked incredulously. It was true, they were wearing t-shirts and shorts, their legs were covered in dirt, same with their arms, their faces were covered in dirt, and if you looked closely enough, you'd find dirt in their hair.

"You'd be surprised," Ginny answered with a laugh, and they brought the girls to the bathroom. Ginny passed Alex to Mrs. Weasley, and left to get ready. Mrs. Weasley quickly undressed Alex, and put her in the tub to get clean.

"I hate baths," she grumbled as Mrs. Weasley scrubbed her knees clean. "And I'm not s'pose to have one until it's dark."

"Alex, honey, if it was any other day, I wouldn't bath you until dark, but it's a special day today, and you must stay clean until tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said, now scrubbing the dirt out of her elbows.

Sam laughed as Alex had her hair washed. Mrs. Weasley looked at her.

"Laugh all you like Sam, you're next."

Her amused look faded, and a mortified look replaced it. Mrs. Weasley rinsed out Alex's hair, took her out of the tub, and handed her to Hermione, who began to dry Alex's hair. When her mid-length hair was fully dry, Hermione threw a nightgown on her, and Mrs. Weasley passed her Sam. When Sam's hair was completely dry, Mrs. Weasley led the girls up to their room to put on their ivory-coloured dresses. The dresses were simple enough; made of satin, with little sleeves with lace at the end, knee-length with lace at the end, with a string of beads just above going around the whole dress, with two flowers to raise the beads, a ribbon around the middle with a flower (like a rose) in the middle on the front, a little pattern of flowers on the chest with beads hanging in the appropriate places, the back was simple too, the dress buttoned-up, and starting from the middle of the dress, in the middle, lace ran down the dress, the end of the dress about three inches longer than rest, the rest of the back was about an inch longer than the front, and when Mrs. Weasley tied the ribbon, there would be a bow.

Mrs. Weasley helped Alex into a pair of white stockings, while Hermione helped Sam into her stockings, followed by their white buckle-up shoes, and then finally the dresses themselves. Mrs. Weasley wasn't sure on what to do with their hair, but finally she decided on an up-do. She had just finished curling the last bit of Sam's hair when Madame Delacour walked in.

"Zey look _très jolies_," she said, not noticing the mutinous looks on Alex and Sam's faces. "You did a very good job on zair 'air."

"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley said, grabbing their baskets. "Hermione, why don't you go get ready, dear? We only have about two hours left until the guests begin to arrive." Hermione nodded and left the room. "You two will go sit with Ginny, Fleur and Gabrielle while I go get ready also."

"But Mum–"

"–we wanna go outside."

"We'll be outside the rest of the day, two more hours inside won't hurt you. Now go," Mrs. Weasley said pointing them out the door and up the stairs. Ginny found them a pack of crayons, and a colouring book to keep them entertained while she, Fleur, and Gabrielle got ready. Finally, at three, Mrs. Weasley allowed them outside, but only because Fred, George, Ron, and Harry could keep an eye on them. Shrieking with delight, they ran about chasing butterflies, trying to catch them in their bare hands. They followed at butterfly right to the front of the marquee, turned around to chase the butterfly but immediately stopped.

"Whoa, people," they said.

"Oh, blimey, brace yourselves– here they come, look."

Brightly coloured figures were appearing, out of nowhere, at the distant boundary of the yard. Within minutes, a line had formed, which began to wind its way up through the garden towards the marquee.

"Alex! Sam!" Mrs. Weasley called, now wearing a brand-new set of amethyst-coloured dress robes, with a matching hat. "Time for you to come back in!"

They ran back into the house, where Mrs. Weasley handed them their baskets, which were filled with red, pink, and white rose petals.

"Do you remember when you have to walk down the aisle?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"After Ginny, before Fleur," Alex answered.

"Remember with every step, you throw some petals down," Mrs. Weasley reminded them. Monsieur Delacour who had been looking outside, said, "Eet iz time." They strolled across the yard to the front of the marquee Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sauntered up the aisle, waving at relatives, when they had taken their seats, Bill and Charlie stood up.

Gabrielle began to walk down the aisle, when she was halfway down, Ginny started to walk down, when she was halfway it was the twins turn. Fleur gave them a little nudge. They walked down the aisle dropping the flower petals along the way, smiling, but if you looked at their eyes, there was warning; call them _anything _that went against their tomboyish nature, and you were going to get it. The moment Alex and Sam were next to Ginny, the music swelled, and everyone turned to look at the back, except Alex and Sam, who didn't understand what the big fuss was about.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a slightly sing-voice when Fleur and Monsieur Delacour reached the front. It was the same tufty-haired wizard who had presided over Dumbledore's funeral. "We are gathered here to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

"Yes, my tiara sets off the whole thing nicely," Auntie Muriel said in a loud whisper. "But I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too low-cut."

Ginny glanced round, grinning, winked at Harry, and faced the front again. Alex and Sam's minds wandered to what they would do, once they were freed from their dresses.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle…?"

Mrs. Weasley and Madame Delacour were sobbing quietly into scraps of lace, while trumpet-like sounds told everyone that Hagrid had taken out one of his own tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs.

"…then I declare you bonded for life."

The tufty-haired raised his wand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur, and a shower of silver stars upon them, spiralling around their now entwined figures. But Alex and Sam, being the little kids they are, didn't notice this, because they had looked away. As Fred and George led a round of applause, the golden balloons burst: birds of paradise and tiny, golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the noise.

* * *

_Normal POV _

_December 25, 1997_

The Burrow felt… empty, despite the number of people in it. Bill and Fleur had opted to stay at Shell Cottage for their first Christmas as a couple, Charlie was back in Romania, Percy still refused to come home, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione were off somewhere doing Merlin knows what. In addition, Ginny had brought home the news that the Death Eaters had taken Luna Lovegood right off the Hogwarts Express.

Alex and Sam had received Pygmy Puffs (both purple, but Alex's was a darker shade than Sam's or Ginny's) from Fred and George, navy blue jumpers and homemade fudge from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, some Chocolate Frogs from Ginny, assorted sweets and a new pair of pyjamas from Bill and Fleur.

At dinner, the missing people seemed to stand out; Bill and Charlie's absence wasn't _too_ noticeable, because of their jobs and such, but the absence of Percy, Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood out. Mrs. Weasley had cried for a bit.

"What's wrong with Mum?" Alex had asked George.

"Oh, she's just upset that Percy, Ron, Harry, and Hermione aren't here, nothing to worry 'bout."  
"Oh, where are Ron, Harry, and 'Mione?"

George shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. No one does."

"And Percy's in London."

"Very good."

"Where's London?"

"Very far from here, but you've seen London, remember?"

Alex shook her head.

"It's where the joke shop is, and the train station."

"Oh."

Later in the evening, after crackers were pulled –Alex now had a sombrero, and Sam had a cowboy's hat– Fred, George, and Ginny were trying to teach Alex and Sam how to play Exploding Snap, while they listened to the wireless, but they gave up, and now were attempting to build a house of cards. They succeeded, but Alex noticed there was one card left, handed it to Ginny, who placed it on top. The house swayed, and in the end, it toppled, which resulted in all five of them having singed eyebrows.

"Let me see the damage," Mrs. Weasley said. Alex, Sam, and Ginny went over, their faces blackened, their red hair standing out. Mrs. Weasley sighed, and with a wave of her wand, their faces cleaned, and their eyebrows back to normal. Mr. Weasley came out of the kitchen with hot cocoa for everyone.

"Two hands," he reminded Alex and Sam theirs. They nodded.

After fifteen minutes, they were out cold. Ginny grabbed their mugs before any damage could be done. Fred and George picked them up to bring to them bed.

"Why do they feel heavier in their sleep?" Fred asked, picking up Alex.

"Because their not awake to help hold their weight," Mr. Weasley explained.

"Well, that explains it, I guess," Fred said.

* * *

_Normal POV_

_December 28, 1997_

_Alex and Sam's fifth birthday_

"Happy birthday, dear Alex and Sam, happy birthday to you," Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, and Ginny sang Alex and Sam blew out five candles each.

"What did you wish for?" Ginny asked.

"Can't tell you, otherwise, it won't come true," Alex said.

"Silly me, I forgot."

Mrs. Weasley began to cut the chocolate fudge cake.

"Here we go, a slice each for the birthday girls," Mrs. Weasley said, handing them each a plate with a scoop of homemade chocolate ice cream. "Eat quickly, so we can open your presents."

She handed cake and ice cream to everyone else and they began to eat.

Alex and Sam were very neat eaters (only because they hated getting clean), so, Fred, George, and Ginny attempted to change that. Each with a little bit of chocolate icing on their fingers, they quickly wiped a bit on Alex and Sam's faces.

"_Hey_!"

The next thing everyone knew was Fred, George, and Ginny were wiping cake and ice cream out of their eyes.

"What 'appened?" Fleur asked.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the twins shocked.

"Their first bit of accidental magic!" she cried.

"Just like Fred and George, except it was mud and the target was Percy," Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh, yeah," Fred said reminiscently.

"Good times, good times," George said. "Remember when we were five, you turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider?"

"We can do magic now?" Alex asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

Alex and Sam looked at each other, and said simultaneously, "Wicked."

"When do we go to Hogwarts?" Sam asked.

"Seven years from now," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"That long?" Alex said, disappointed.

"Yes, that long," Mrs. Weasley said. "Why don't we open your presents?

"Okay!"

* * *

_Normal POV_

_Friday, May 1__st__, 1998_

_Aunt Muriel's home_

_9:30 pm_

_"Hello, Minister!" Percy bellowed, sending a jinx at Pius Thicknesse, who dropped his wand, and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in terrible discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"_

_"You're joking, Perce!" Fred shouted, as the Death Eater he was duelling fell to three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse fell to the ground with spikes erupting all over his body, he seemed to be changing into some form of a sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee._

_"You actually _are_ joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were__–"_

_The air exploded. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and Percy, plus the two Death Eaters, flew into the air. Some screamed and yelled. Part of the castle wall had been blasted away. Then another cry issued as Harry struggled to his feet, a cry that expressed agony which no curse, no spell, no jinx, no hex could cause._

_"No– no– no!" Percy shouted. "No! Fred! No!" _

_Percy was shaking his brother, Ron kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face._

"Alex! _Alex_! Alex, wake up! It was only a nightmare! Stop screaming!" someone shouted.

Alex's eyes fluttered open. Once her eyes focused in the semi-darkness she saw Fred and George kneeling in front of her bed, Ginny standing behind them, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just behind her, and Sam sat on her bed, with a sleepy, but frightened look on her face.

Alex immediately flung her arms around her godfather's neck. Fred picked her up, and hugged her close.

"What's the matter, Als?" he asked.

"Don't go," she whispered.

"Where am I not supposed to go?" Fred asked.

"Sometime soon, there'll be a battle at Hogwarts, and you'll die there," Alex whispered into his ear, so no one else would hear.

"Is this about your nightmare? D'you want to talk about it?"

Alex shook her head.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? And when you wake up in the morning, I'll still be here, okay?"

Slowly, Alex nodded her head. Fred put her back down on her bed, and tucked her in. He looked at Sam, she had already gone back to sleep. His family had already left and had returned to their rooms.

"'Night, Fred. Love you," Alex said.

"Love you too, Als. Night," Fred said. He returned to his and George's room. He wasn't surprised to find George awake, waiting for him.

"So, what was her nightmare about?"

"She didn't say. She told me though, sometime soon, a battle will happen at Hogwarts, and I will die there," Fred said, grabbing a quill, ink, and some parchment.

"What're you doing?" George asked.

"Writing Alex a note, in case we're not here when she wakes up or any other day, Sam too," Fred explained.

"Why?"

"I've been thinking, you remember the night before Uncle Grant died?"

"Yeah, Alex woke up screaming like she did tonight."

"And the night Dumbledore died?"

"Mum said she woke up screaming like someone was murdering her," George said, not understanding where this was going.

"Exactly. What if she sees peoples death? The night before it happens?"

"Okay, say you're right? What about the night before Dad was attacked? Mum said she woke up to Alex screaming bloody murder. And Alex was two back then, there's no way she'd've comprehended what she saw."

"Well, Dad would've died if Harry hadn't had that dream, and Harry shouldn't have saw, so, Alex probably saw the version of Dad dying. If she did see it, she would've saw a great, big snake attacking Dad," Fred said. "And for the first couple of nightmares, she's too young to fully understand she's seeing the future. But now, she's beginning to understand and wants to warn me."

"She just might not want you to go in general, 'cause there's still a chance of anyone dying," George said logically.

"Or maybe she doesn't want be stuck here with Muriel with just Sam," Fred said grinning.

"That's the spirit, but let's face it, who would?"

"Exactly."

But at about eleven o'clock that they and Ginny received a message from Neville, they sneaked out of the house and Apparated (or in Ginny's case, Side-Along-Apparition) to the Hog's Head, and join the Battle of Hogwarts, where many would meet their doom.

* * *

_Normal POV_

_May 9__th__, 1998_

_Fred's Funeral_

It was a nice day, bright and sunny, not a cloud in the sky. The kind of day where kids would be outside playing.

But not Alex and Sam Weasley, who would normally be out from the time they got up until dark. No, today found them waiting inside The Burrow for two o'clock in the afternoon, when they would have to say goodbye.

Mrs. Weasley had dressed them simply enough. A nice, black t-shirt, and a nice pair of black dress pants, and their hair was braided.

The hours slowly passed, but finally, it was two o'clock.

"It's time," Bill said. Charlie grabbed Alex, while Percy grabbed Sam, and they headed outside. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were dressed in dress robes. In the orchard, there were about fifty chairs. In front of all those chairs was the tufty-haired wizard, and right in front of him was Fred's coffin. Everyone else was already there, they had left the first row vacant for the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley was being led to her seat by Mr. Weasley, followed by Bill and Fleur, then Charlie with Alex, Percy with Sam, followed by George, all alone, then Ron and Hermione, and finally, Harry and Ginny.

"Do you want your own seat?" Charlie asked Alex, before Percy sat down. Alex shook her head. She was already crying.

When the Weasleys (and Harry and Hermione) were seated, the tufty-haired began to speak. Alex and Sam stopped listening the minute he began to speak. They caught a few words, like 'too young to die', 'had only just begun to live' and 'brave'. They thought words like, 'funny', 'troublemaker', and 'caring', should've been included. After the tufty-haired wizard was finished speaking, some people went up to speak. Bill first, then George, Lee Jordan, and Harry. When Harry recalled the Yule Ball, a small chuckle escaped Angelina Johnson, and when he recalled the fireworks and swamp, quite a few people let out a chuckle. When the service was over, people could go up and say goodbye. Except no one brought Alex and Sam up, everyone thought they shouldn't see a dead body, well, everyone except Harry. They had gone up by themselves, but were too small to see anything. They were about to leave, when Harry came up behind them.

"Would you like to say goodbye?" he asked them quietly, squatting next to them. They nodded. Harry picked Alex up first, as she was Fred's goddaughter. She looked at Fred's peaceful face.

"What do I say?" she asked Harry.

"Whatever you want," Harry said.

She thought for a couple of seconds. "Goodbye, Fred. I miss you, but I know you're watching us. You should've listened to me."

"What did you tell him?" Harry asked.

"Not to go." Harry put Alex down, and picked up Sam.

"Goodbye, Fred. I miss you. Everybody's sad without you here, even Percy, we all miss you," Sam said. Harry set her next to her sister. They looked around, some people were laughing.

"Why're people laughing, Harry?" Alex asked.

"Sometimes, at a funeral, people tell funny stories about the person to people who had never heard before, or to remind people who had, so you remember the person for all the good things they did, and not just the bad," Harry explained.

"Oh."

They stuck to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny like glue as they talked to people. Neville had come, as had Luna, so did Dean, and Seamus, other members of the DA had come, including Cho Chang.

Gradually, people began to leave. Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Neville, and Luna volunteered to help clean up. When they had gone, everyone traipsed into the house, and went into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley served the left over sandwiches for dinner.

At seven, unable to take the silence and boredom anymore, Alex and Sam went to bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I know the funeral sucked, as did Christmas, and I'm **_**sorry**_**. I just want to get this chapter up, so I can begin writing them when they're older. And I know the ending was crappy, I just didn't know where to end it. Criticize all you like in your reviews, just don't come after me with torches and pitchforks and I'll be happy. Next chapter, they will be eleven, but they won't be going to Hogwarts just yet, there are… issues. And confrontational problems between Mrs. Weasley and someone I've briefly mentioned in a previous chapter. Virtual Bruschetta bread to anyone who guesses correctly, or virtual anything with sugar. Don't ask about the Bruschetta bread, we're having it for dinner, 'cause my brother's not here. **

**One quick question, when do you think George and Angelina were married?**


	4. Birthday Truths

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd've went to England for March break instead of lazing about my house.**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

**Birthday Truths**

_Normal POV_

_Sunday, December 28, 2003_

_Alex and Sam's 11__th__ birthday_

"Alexandra Audrey Marie Weasley! Samantha Audrey Eleanor Weasley! Get down here this _instant_!" Molly Weasley bellowed up the stairs.

"I wonder what we've done this time," Alex said, sighing.

"I dunno, you haven't done anything in the last hour, have you?" Sam asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Nada."

The girls got off their beds and began heading down the stairs.

Five years had past since Fred had died, and the girls were no longer small. Both already taller than Molly, Ginny, and Hermione, and their flaming red hair was still waist-length. When they were older, everyone could tell they would be very pretty, but there was no point in telling them that, they would ignore you until you changed the subject. Nothing much had changed to The Burrow in the past five years, except Alex and Sam were the only kids still living there on a regular basis. Ginny and Ron had moved out when they had married. It had taken Alex and Sam a year to get used to the silence.

They found Molly at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for them.

"Yes, Mum?" they chorused.

"Maybe you could tell me why all the chickens are pink?" Molly asked.

"The chickens are pink?" Sam asked enthusiastically. Alex elbowed her. "Ow. I mean, the chickens are pink?"

"Yes, now tell me what you did, so I can go undo it," Molly said.

"Now, Mum, why would we turn the chickens pink? We hate pink. Never mind that, how're we supposed to have done it? We don't have wands," Alex said.

"I don't know! Something from the shop, maybe?"

"Is George here?"

"Yes."

"George?" Alex called.

"Yes?"

"Is there anything in the shop that would turn chickens pink?"

"Nope."

"Anyway, we couldn't have done, we've been in our room for the last hour," Sam said.

_Bang_. _Bang_. _BANG_.

Someone was knocking on the door.

"Molly Weasley, you had better open this door, or I'll blast it open!" a voice shouted, it was female. Molly recognised the voice.

"Go to your room, now!"

"Mum, what's going on? Who is that?" Alex asked.

"I'll explain later, just go to your room! Hurry!"

They turned and ran up the stairs, planning on eavesdropping with Extendable Ears. Molly, guessing what they were planning, pointed her wand up the stairs and said, "_Accio Extendable Ears_."

"Hey!"

"You can have them back after," Molly called, hastily stuffing the flesh-coloured strings into her pockets. She walked to the front door, and answered it. Ivy Winfield stood there. She was an elderly looking woman, with grey hair, but she stood tall and proud and her hazel eyes were alive. She looked perfectly calm for someone who had just threatened to blast the door open.

"Hullo, Ivy, would you like to come in, and have a cup of tea?" Molly asked politely, while wondering how Ivy Winfield had found where they lived.

"Thank you, Molly, I would, and yes, I will have a cup of tea," Ivy said, entering The Burrow. Molly led her to the kitchen. Ivy sat down as Molly made the tea. Ivy only spoke again when Molly had handed Ivy her tea, and Molly herself was seated.

"Where are my granddaughters?" Ivy asked, her voice sharp.

"Excuse me?" Molly spluttered.

"You heard me, _where are my granddaughters_?" Ivy repeated.

"Ivy, it's been eleven years to the day since they died," Molly said.

"Nonsense, I saw them working at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Ivy said. Molly sighed.

"How do you know it was Alexandra and Samantha?"

"Because they look just like Grant," Ivy answered. Molly sighed again, there was no denying that.

"So, why've you come?"

"I've come to take them back to Winfield Manor," Ivy said. George, who had walked in at that moment to get a drink, stared at Ivy.

"You're _what_?"

"I'm going to take them back to Winfield Manor, and I don't see what concern it is of yours. Who _are _you, anyway?" Ivy said coolly.

"George Weasley, owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. And it is my concern, I'm their godfather."

"How old are you?" Ivy asked.

"Twenty-five," George answered.

"George, I'll handle this," Molly said, firmly.

"But–"

"I'll handle this," Molly repeated, pointing to the sitting the room. George headed back to the sitting room, and was pulling out an Extendable Ear, when Molly raised her wand, and said, "_Accio Extendable Ears_."

"Why would you take them to Winfield Manor?"

"Now that I know about them, there's no need for them to live in destitution."

"_Destitution_?"

"Of course, I mean Audrey was very poor before she married Grant."

"Audrey wasn't poor, she worked as a Healer," Molly said defensively.

"She was the only one in her family I could stand, Arthur with his Muggle obsession, and Bilius, well, Bilius was odd, let's leave it at that," Ivy said with distaste.

"Ivy, they don't even know who Audrey and Grant are," Molly said.

"You haven't told them? Why ever not?"

"We were going to tell them later, after everyone left," Molly said.

"After everyone left?"

"Yes, today is their eleventh birthday, and everyone's coming over for dinner, and we're going to tell them after dinner," Molly explained with forced calm, this woman was starting to get on her nerves. "And everyone will be arriving soon, so I suggest you leave."

"Fine. I will be back in one week for them. Molly, how long did you expect this to last? My twin grandsons are at Hogwarts in their third year, they would see them at Hogwarts and know who they are. And it's my custodial right as their grandmother, I'm their legal guardian."

"Actually, you'll find George is. Now, _goodbye_," Molly said, opening the back door. Ivy got up, and stomped out of the house, and Disapparated.

"Mum, who was that?" Alex asked.

"No one, dear," Molly said, with a smile.

"So, when's everyone coming?" Sam asked.

"Soon," Molly replied.

"Is Harry bringing Teddy?" Alex inquired.

"I imagine so," Molly said. "Now, out! I have a lot of food to prepare. Out!"

Alex and Sam scurried from the kitchen, and joined George in the sitting room.

"Hey, George," Alex said, flopping on the couch next to him.

"Hey, Alex, hey, Sam," George replied. "So, what was that about pink chickens?"

"Mum accused us of turning the chickens pink," Alex said lightly.

"And did you?"

"'Course not," Sam said easily. "Why would we? We detest pink."

"Anyway, that's not important. What's important is whether or not you know what today is," Alex said.

"Exactly," Sam agreed.

"Today? Today? Nope, nothing rings a bell for today," George said.

"Sam, he doesn't know what today is!" Alex said in mock alarm.

"Well, we can't have that! Can we, Alex?"

"No, we can't, especially since we celebrate it on the same day every year, but it's worse this year, isn't it, Sam?"

"Yes."

"Why is it worse?" George asked.

"Because it's an extra special day," Sam explained.

"You know what I think?" Alex asked, looking at her sister seriously.

"What?"

"I think we should punish him for not remembering," Alex answered.

"How?"

"Well, for one thing, we'll stop visiting, and we won't work at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Alex said.

"D'you know, I think a hug will help me remember," George said, holding his arms open. The girls laughed, and gave him a hug.

"Okay, so what's today?" Alex asked.

"It's your eleventh birthday," George said. "Nine months 'til you're off to Hogwarts."

"So, what did you get us?" Sam asked eagerly.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," George said.

_Knock_._ Knock_._ Knock_.

"Would one of you kindly answer the door?" Molly called from the kitchen.

"We've got it," Alex and Sam said in unison. They opened the door to find to Harry and Ginny standing there, and five year old Teddy with Weasley red hair next to them.

"Hey, guys," Alex greeted. "Hey, Teddy."

"Happy birthday," Ginny said.

"Thanks," Alex and Sam said simultaneously, as they stepped aside to let them in.

"Who is it?" Molly shouted from the kitchen.

"It's us, Mum," Ginny called.

"Oh. Is Teddy with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Can we go outside and fly?" Teddy asked eagerly. "Please?"

"Can't ask us, we're only eleven," Alex told him.

"Yeah, we have no jurisdiction over you," Sam added.

"What does juris- juris- what does that word mean?" Teddy asked.

"We have no control over you, you'll have to ask someone who does, like Harry," Alex explained.

"Oh. Harry, can I go outside and fly with Alex and Sam?" Teddy asked his godfather.

"If it's all right with Molly, and you're on the Cleansweep Eleven," Harry said sternly.

Teddy ran into the kitchen, followed by Alex and Sam. Alex covered his mouth with her hand before he could speak.

"Mum, Teddy wants to know if Sam and I can go outside for a bit on our brooms and he on Ron's old Cleansweep Eleven?" Alex asked.

Molly glanced outside before answering, "When it gets dark, you come straight in, all right?"

"Okay."

The girls ran quickly to their jackets, put them on, jammed their hats on, pulled on their gloves, shoved on their boots, and yanked the door open, and bolted to the broom shed with Teddy following in their wake. They opened the broom shed, and extracted their old Cleansweep Twelves that had been given to them from Fred and George when they had turned five. Alex pulled out the Cleansweep Eleven for Teddy.

"D'you wanna race?" Alex asked him.

"Okay!"

The three of them mounted their broomsticks. "On the count of three, then," Sam said. "One… two… three!"

They kicked off from the ground hard, and took off, Teddy not that far behind Alex and Sam. Alex and Sam won, Teddy didn't complain, this was the only place he was allowed on a broomstick; his grandmother was afraid he'd hurt himself.

Eventually, after many more races, the sky grew dark. They landed in front of the broom shed, and dismounted. They put the brooms back into the shed, and went inside. Alex and Sam put their jackets away, kicked off their boots, and helped Teddy out of his things before heading into the sitting room. Everyone was there. Little Victoire, who is only three years old, came running over. Alex picked her up.

"Hey, there, Vicki," Alex said, knowing it would bug her.

"Alex, my name's not _VICKI_!" Victoire cried indignantly. "It's Victoire."

"I know, I'm just bugging you. Can I call you Tori?"

"No."

"How 'bout Pipsqueak?"

"Nuh-uh."

"What about Victoire?"

"Nope," Victoire said, and then she realised what she had said. "Hey! You tricked me!"

"I always snag you there, _jolie petite fille_," Alex said, using the teeny amount of French she knew.

Sam looked around, Bill was watching her sister tease Victoire. Fleur, six months pregnant, sat next to him, holding Dominique. Arthur and Percy were talking, probably something about the Ministry. Hermione, Audrey (Percy's wife), and Angelina were discussing the upcoming wedding. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and George were discussing Quidditch.

"What did you call me, Alex?" Victoire asked.

"I said pretty little girl," Alex said.

"Oh."

"D'you know how old I am today?" Alex asked her. Victoire shook her head. "Let's try an easier question, what's your sister's name?"

"Dominique."

"Very good. How old are you?"

"Three."

"How old is Teddy?"

"Five."

"So, how old am I?"

"I don't know," Victoire said with a smile.

"I'm eleven!" Alex said, tickling Victoire. "You know what that means?"

"What?"

"I go to Hogwarts in September."

"Really? But I don't want you to go."

"I'll write to you everyday," Alex said.

"But I can't read!"

"Your mum or dad can read them to you then."

"Okay."

"Dinner's ready!" Molly called. Alex, Sam, Teddy, and Victoire beat everyone into the dining room. Alex and Sam sat next to each other, with Teddy next to Sam, and Victoire next to Alex. The adults filed in. George sat across from the twins, Bill sat next to his daughter, Ginny sat next to Teddy, with Harry next to her, Fleur next to her husband, Molly and Arthur sat next to each other, Ron and Hermione sat next to George, Angelina on his other side, with Percy and Audrey next to Angelina.  
Dinner was enjoyable. Alex and Sam got into an argument with Ginny on who the Holyhead Harpies had to look out for.

"I'm telling you, it's the Arrows!" Alex said.

"No, it's the Wanderers," Ginny said.

"What about the Cannons?" Ron suggested. Everyone who followed Quidditch snorted.

"The _Cannons_? The last time they won the League was in 1892! That was a hundred and eleven years ago!" Sam said. "You just want it to be the Cannons 'cause they're your favourite team."

"Yeah, but come March, they'll be playing to make it into the finals for the European Cup," Alex said. "Nervous, Ginny?"

"A little. So which European team d'you think I have to look out for?"

"Either the Vultures or the Bombers," Sam said.

"Mm… your Keeper's going to have to look out for the Bombers' Chasers," Alex added.

"I think she already knows that," Ginny said.

"Hey, you asked for advice, and we're just giving it," Alex said.

"Cake!" Molly announced. She brought in a cake in the form of two crossed wands, with chocolate icing, of course. On it, Molly had written: _Happy Eleventh Birthday, Alex and Sam. Love, your family_.

George led everyone in a chorus of 'Happy Birthday', and Alex and Sam blew out eleven candles each.

"I want that piece!" Victoire said, pointing to it.

"_Victoire_," Fleur said, before reprimanding her daughter in French.

"It's all right, Fleur, we don't mind," Sam interrupted. "She can have the piece she wants."

Molly cut Victoire her slice, and looked at the twins. They pointed to the slices they wanted, and Teddy chose his. Everyone else took the slice they were given, sometimes requesting bigger or smaller slices. After everyone was full of cake, it was time for presents. Molly made the girls sit at the end of the table.

"Your father's and mine is for the end," Molly explained, handing them a present. "Who's it from?"

"Umm…" Sam said, reading the tag. "Bill, Fleur, Victoire, and Dominique."

The girls unwrapped it, revealing a book on curses, hexes, and jinxes.

"Cool, thanks," Alex said, setting it aside. Molly handed them another present.

"It's from Percy and Audrey," Alex answered. The girls quickly unwrapped it, and stared at.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"It's a book," Sam replied.

"Let me guess, it's called _Prefects Who Gained Power_," George said.

"No, it's called _A Thousand and One Ways to Prank Your Family, Friends, Classmates, and Teachers– Both Magical and Non-magical _by April Fool," Alex read aloud. "Well, with a name like that, you'd have to be a prankster. Wicked, thanks, Perce."

"You got them a book that actually _teaches_ them _pranks_?" George asked incredulously.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" Percy asked.

"Yes," everyone but Victoire, Teddy, and Dominique answered.

"No offence, Percy, but it's just not you," Sam said.

"Here, this is from Ron and Hermione," Molly said, handing the twins another present. It was very heavy.

"Hermione, what did you give us? A tonne of bricks?" Sam asked.

"Betcha five Sickles it's books," Alex said, grinning.

"All right, and I bet _you _they'll be boring," Sam said.

The present was indeed books, three to be exact, but they were about Quidditch.

"Thanks, 'Mione," they said together, "and Ron."

Their next gift was from Harry, Ginny, and Teddy. It was an envelope. Sam peered inside. There were four pieces of parchment inside. Alex pulled two out.

"Tickets to the next Harpies game, and tickets to…" she paused as she finished reading it, "to the European Cup?!"

"What?" Sam asked. Alex handed her the ticket. "Sweet! Thanks, Ginny!"

"No problem," Ginny answered grinning.

"Here's Charlie's present."

"Oh, wow," Alex breathed. Each had received a miniature model of a dragon in a fire-proof jar. Alex had received an Antipodean Opaleye, and Sam, the Common Welsh Green. Molly and Arthur placed a cage each in front of Alex and Sam. The cages contained a tawny owl each. Both twins hugged their mother, followed by their father, all the while repeating 'Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

When they had stopped, they turned to George and Angelina. "So, where's our present from you?"

"Outside," George replied.

"Outside?" Alex and Sam asked.

"Outside," George repeated. The girls eagerly shoved on their jackets, hats, and boots, and waited impatiently at the door. While everyone else put on their outdoor clothing, Alex could see George deliberately fiddling with the zipper on his jacket.

"Come _on_, George," Alex said.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," he said, zipping it up. Angelina covered Alex's eyes, while George covered Sam's. When George looked at Alex, he couldn't help but think it should be Fred who's leading Alex out to the backyard, Fred, who should be helping him and Mum tell them tonight, and it should be Fred who Alex hugs with delight when she sees what her birthday present is.

They had reached the broom shed now.

"Okay, go grab your brooms," George said, as he and Angelina removed their hands. The girls headed into the broom shed, and grabbed their brooms. The minute they were back outside, Alex and Sam realised there was something different about their brooms. Looking down, they realise they're not holding their Cleansweeps, but–

"You got us Nimbus Three Thousands?!" Alex asked delightedly.

"But they're international standard," Sam said.

"I know," George said, with a huge grin. Alex and Sam ran to hug him. The force knocked him over.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are without doubt, the best godfather ever!" they said. George did nothing but laugh, and threw a snowball at them.

"Hey!" came the indignant reply, and two snowballs promptly hit George. He threw two more, but one hit Ginny. She threw a snowball at George, who threw one back, but Ginny ducked, and it hit Harry. He threw one at Ron. Molly, Fleur, and Hermione began to retreat to the safety of the house as four people threw snowballs at Bill, Arthur, Percy, and Audrey.

"Hermione, where do you think you're going? Where's your sense of fun?" Alex called, hitting Hermione with a snowball. Hermione threw a snowball at Alex, but she ducked just in the nick of time, and the snowball hit Ron.

Hermione began to apologise, but Sam interrupted, "You only apologise when you hit them in the face!"

The snowball fight continued to eight o'clock when Molly called them all back in. Harry said something to Ginny, and he lingered outside. Alex saw this, and told Sam she wanted to ask Harry something.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Alex asked.

"You already did," he answered, but he nodded.

"Were you… Did you see Fred die?" Alex asked him. Whatever question he thought she was going to ask, it certainly wasn't this. He nodded.

"What I am about to tell you, I've never told anyone, not Mum, Dad, George, Fred, not even Sam," she paused. "On the night Fred died, I woke up screaming. I had had a nightmare. In my nightmare, I saw Percy curse the Minister for Magic, and change him into a sea urchin. I remember Fred saying, 'You're joking, Perce!' And there's more duelling. You, Ron, and Hermione had joined the duel. And then Fred says, 'You actually _are _joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were–' Then…"

Alex paused again, swallowing. Harry remembered all too well what happened next.

"Then there's an explosion, and all five of you, plus the two Death Eaters are flying through the air as the castle wall is blasted apart. I heard a sound I never, _ever_ want to hear again. You and Hermione were the first two to recover, you headed over to where three people were grouped together, all with Weasley red hair. Percy yelling, 'No– no– no! No! Fred! No!' And Percy was shaking Fred, and Ron was kneeled beside them, but Fred's eyes stared without seeing…

"I guess my question is, is this how Fred died?"

Harry looked at the eleven-year-old girl. He nodded.

"I told him not to go, I told him he would die. I even told him there would be a battle. But he still went," Alex said quietly.

"Do you… did you see other people's deaths?" Harry asked her.

"Mhm. All the time. Dad was supposed to die, but you saw it happen too. I saw Sirius, Uncle Grant Dumbledore, Scrimgeour, Moody, Hedwig, Dobby, Colin Creevey, Snape, Remus, and Tonks, even Voldemort's," Alex whispered.

Harry remembered the first thing Alex said when they had gone to get Alex and Sam from Muriel's. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Bill had gone to get them.

_"What's the matter?" Sam asked, looking at their tear stained faces, but Alex was already crying._

_"Voldemort's dead, and so is Fred," Alex hadn't asked, she was stating it. Ginny nodded, and picked the girl up, hugging her close._

Harry realised none of them hadn't realised what Alex had said.

"You died too… that night," Alex stated. Harry looked at her startled.

"Did you get any sleep that night?" Harry asked her.

She let out a chuckle. "Not much. But when you died, my dream only lasted three minutes, because you made the choice to live. And I didn't scream when Voldemort died, or Snape."

"Do you know who killed Remus and Tonks?"

"Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange." Alex looked at Harry's face. "Am I scaring you with my uncanny accuracy?"

Harry answered with a question, "Does your sister see people's deaths too?"

"Nope, Sam sees births." But before she had a chance to explain, Ginny interrupted.

"Harry? It's time to go, everyone's leaving," Ginny said. "Alex, Mum wants you to take a bath to wash the snow out of your hair."

Alex and Harry followed Ginny inside. Everyone but Molly and Arthur had their winter gear on. The twins said their goodbyes to all of them.

Soon, only Alex, Sam, Molly, Arthur, and George were left. Molly sent the twins to take a bath.

"Do you think were doing the right thing, telling them today?" George asked.

"Yes," Molly answered. "We have to tell them sometime, George."

"I know, but why today? I mean, Aunt Audrey died today."

"Grant had asked, if he died, they were to be told on their eleventh birthday," Molly explained. "Does Angelina know?"

"Yes, Mum," George said. "She met them when they were two, when you brought them to Hogwarts for the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. What are we telling them exactly?"

"Everything," Arthur said.

"Mum, who was that old hag who came here this afternoon?"

Molly sighed, "Ivy Winfield, the twins' grandmother."

"Oh. I don't care if she wants them back, they're not going anywhere. They're Weasleys now," George said.

"I know, George, I know," Molly said. She knew George would still be a wreck if it hadn't been for the twins. She remembered Alex trying to cheer George up. She had said, "It's okay, George, Fred died laughing."

Molly still wondered if it was true.

Thumps on the stairs told her the twins were done their baths. Sure enough, a few seconds later, the twins appeared in the sitting room, their red hair wet, and their Quidditch pyjama pants too short in the leg, again.

"You girls need new pyjama pants again, you really must stop growing," Molly sighed.

"We can't help it, Mum, it's genetics," Alex said.

"Sit," Molly instructed. The twins exchanged worried looks, and sat themselves on the loveseat.

"What've we done–" Alex began.

"–this time?" Sam finished.

"Nothing," Arthur said. "We just have something very important to tell you about your births."

"Our births?" Alex asked, looking at George. He nodded.

"Eleven years ago, on this very day," Molly began, "your uncle Grant knocked on our door. We had just gotten back from visiting Bill in Egypt. Grant had told us his wife, Audrey, had given birth to identical twin girls. But he had some bad news, Audrey had died from childbirth. He and Audrey had decided who they wanted for godfathers. They wanted the godfathers to be Fred and George.

"Now, your uncle had a favour to ask. He knew when You-Know-Who came back, You-Know-Who would track him down, and that his little girls would be at risk from the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, whom he had offended during the original war. He asked if his daughters could live here with us until it was over. Dumbledore signed the adoption papers, binding until the war was over, unless Grant died first. Unfortunately, Grant died first. And his daughters still live at The Burrow to this very day."

"We're Uncle Grant's daughters?" Alex asked.

"You mean, you're our aunt and uncle, and George is our cousin?" Sam asked.

"Does that change how you view us?" Molly asked.

"No, you're still my mum, and Dad's still my dad. And George will always be my brother and godfather. That's how you raised us, I see them as my siblings. I'll still see Victoire and Dominique as my nieces," Alex said. "You two raised us. Right, Sam? Sam? Samantha?"

"My name's not Samantha! Why didn't Uncle Grant tell us?"

"He wanted too, he really did, but you were just too young," Molly said.

"Who was that old lady who came today?" Alex asked.

"That was your grandmother, Ivy Winfield," Molly sighed. "She wants to take you back to Winfield Manor."

"I'm not going! This is my home! I don't have to go, right? Right?" Alex turned to George.

"Not if you don't want too," George said.

"Good. I like it here. Sam?"

"Alex, she's our grandmother, shouldn't we go at least _visit _her?"

"Sam, how can you say that? There's a reason Mum, Dad, and George are our legal guardians and not her. Right, Dad?" Alex said, now looking at Arthur.

"Ivy never did approve of Audrey, and she'll think you two are wild, misbehaved ladies," Arthur said.

"But Alex, she's almost eighty years old, what if she wants to make up for the way she treated our biological mother?"

"She sounds like a miserable, old bat like Aunt Muriel. You can go, but I'm staying right where I belong. Here with the Weasleys. You may not realise it, Sam, we were born Winfields, but we're Weasleys. And nothing can ever change that."

Molly hugged her close.

"You're right about that," Sam agreed.

"'Course I am, now get in here," Alex said, moving her arm to include Sam into the hug.

"I actually have something to tell you," Alex said, when they had broken apart.

"What is it, Alex?" Arthur asked.

"It's about the nightmares I had when I was younger." Alex began with her dream about Mad-Eye, and explained all the ones she remembered, finishing with Fred's.

"I'm sorry, I should've told Fred what I saw, but I just couldn't," Alex said, tears running down her cheeks. George held her close in a hug.

"Shh…" he soothed. "It's not your fault, no one could've prevented it, Als. Not even you, and he had figured out your dreams that night."

"He did?" Alex asked, resting her head on George's shoulder.

"Mhm… he figured out what you were seeing, and that you were just beginning to understand what you saw."

"Are you having the same dreams, Sam?" Arthur asked. Alex made herself comfortable on George's lap, resting her head, on George's chest, something she hadn't done since she fell ten feet off her Cleansweep Twelve.

"Aren't you too big?" George asked.

"Not today," Alex answered. He nodded.

Sam talked about the dream she had the night before Teddy was born, then Victoire, and then Dominique. She also explained how she had the dreams before Fleur herself knew she was pregnant.

"The baby's name will be Louis," Sam answered.

"But you can't possibly know that," Molly said.

Sam nodded her head. "Yes, I can. I knew Teddy's name before Remus told us. I knew Teddy's name before Remus and Tonks did. Same with Victoire and Dominique."

Sam looked at George now. "I had a dream the night after Fred's funeral. You will have a family with Angelina. Two children. A son and a daughter."

George could see Sam knew his children's first names, but she wasn't going to say just yet.

"One twin sees death, while the other sees birth," Arthur said. "Unusual."

"We only see deaths and children of people we've met or know," Alex added.

"Mum, where're the notes Fred left them?" George asked.

"Notes? What notes?" Molly asked with a casual air.

"Mum, you know what I'm talking about. Fred wrote them notes on May first, and left them in our room when we left. I don't have them, where are they?" George asked again.

"Not now, George, when they're older," Molly said.

"Now is a good time as any," George countered. "C'mon, Mum. It's about time they read them."

Without another word, Molly went up the stairs to her and Arthur's room to fetch the notes. She returned with two envelopes. She handed Alex hers, and Sam hers. Alex tore her envelope open, and read her letter quietly, while Sam did the same. When both of their notes were returned to the envelopes. Molly spoke again.

"It's really time for bed, come on," Molly said, ushering the girls out of the living room.

"'Night, Dad. 'Night, George. Goodnight, Mum," they chorused.

"Goodnight."

When the girls were in the safety of their bedroom, Sam spoke.

"Audrey's pregnant," she said, climbing into her bed.

"How long have you known?" Alex asked, climbing into her own bed.

"Since November," Sam replied. "It'll be a girl named Molly."

"If Ivy Winfield comes back, will you go with her?" Sam asked.

"Not without a fight. You?" Alex answered.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally! The disclaimer should give you an inkling as to when I started. I'll put the notes up at the end. Next chapter, the girls will meet Ivy Winfield. After tomorrow, I shall have unlimited time to write, and hopefully the updates will be faster. Hopefully, there might be one slight problem– I'm addicted to Twilight, and I'm waiting to read New Moon… Grr… Later!**


	5. Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the magical, fantastical world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
Family Reunion**

_January 4th, 2004_  
_Dominique's first birthday_

The whole house had woken to Alex's screams. Molly and Arthur rushed to girls' room, with George –who had decided to spend the night, just in case Ivy Winfield came bright and early– following behind.

"Alex! Alex! _Alex_! _ALEXANDRA WEASLEY_!" George called. Alex's eyes snapped open.

"What did you see?" Molly asked.

"I saw Aunt Audrey and Uncle Grant's death over and over again," Alex choked out. She looked over at her sister's bed. Sam was sitting in a corner, arms wrapped around her knees, eyes wide open, rocking back and forth.

"Sam? Sammie? Sam, are you all right?" Alex asked. Sam shook her head. "She looks like she's in shock."

"Samantha? Dear, are you all right?" Molly asked.

"What did you see?" George asked.

"I know," Alex whispered. The attention snapped back to her.

"What is it, Alex?" Arthur asked.

"She saw our births, again," Alex explained. "The last time was when Uncle Grant died."

"How long will she be like this?" Molly asked.

"Umm… cover your ears, I'm going to yell," Alex said, taking a deep breath. Simultaneously, the adults covered their ears.

"_SAMANTHA WEASLEY_!" Alex bellowed. Sam looked at her sister before bursting into tears. Molly immediately comforted her daughter.

Arthur turned to Alex, "How d'you know she saw your births? You were only four when Grant died."

"We didn't know _then_, she was just in shock, but you never noticed. You were too busy fussing over me, because I was screaming bloody murder. I didn't even know what she had seen until she told me, on our eleventh birthday," Alex said in a hollow voice. "But why are we reliving them now? Why now? What is our subconscious telling us?"

"It's just probably nerves, because you're nervous about meeting your grandmother later today," Arthur said reasonably. "Now, it's time for sleep."

Alex nodded and laid down again, tucking the quilt around her. Sam finally let go of Molly, and crawled back under her quilt. After wishing the girls goodnight, Molly, Arthur, and George headed down to the kitchen, where Molly began making tea.

"D'you really believe what you told them, Dad?" George asked.

"Not really. I think their subconscious is trying to warn them against Ivy, but what can we do?" Arthur said, looking extremely tired.

"You don't think Ivy'll turn this into a custody battle, do you Arthur?" Molly asked anxiously.

"She'd better not," George said firmly, "because I'm not giving them up, not now, not ever. They kept me going after… after Fred. I've been looking after them since I was fifteen years old. They're like my daughters."

"Don't worry, George," Molly said. "We won't let them go. Not without a fight."

* * *

_Early afternoon_

Alex and Sam couldn't believe their luck. They were in the Weasleys' sitting room with their red hair in a bun, and wearing a blouse and a _skirt_. They had spent the last half hour fidgeting until Mrs. Weasley told them to sit and be quiet, resulting in them staring at the wall. At half past one, there was a knock on door.

"It's her," Alex and Sam simultaneously said. Molly got up, and headed to the door.

"Nobody move, stay put. I'll bring her in here," she called behind her shoulder, the knocking continued. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She opened the door.

"Molly," Ivy said coolly.

"Ivy," Molly replied just as coolly. "They're in the sitting room."

"Excellent, are they ready to leave?"

"Leave?" Molly repeated faintly.

"I believe that is what I said. There's no need for you to look after them anymore, not now that their grandmother has found them."

"I think that decision belongs to them," Molly said firmly. She led Ivy to the sitting room.

"Arthur, I believe you know Ivy. You met George last week. On the sofa is _Alexandra_, and _Samantha_," Molly said. "Alexandra, Samantha, this is your grandmother, Ivy Winfield."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," Alex said meekly.

"Well, don't just sit there, give your grandmother a hug," Ivy said, with a smile that did not reach her eyes. Alex and Sam stood; even though they were only eleven, they stood taller than Ivy.

"My, my, you two take after your father in more than looks," Ivy said as Alex bent down to hug her.

"Sit down," Molly said, offering Ivy a chair and cup of tea.

"Thank you, Molly," Ivy said crisply as she sat. "I have a proposition for you two. I was wondering if you would like to come and live with me at Winfield Manor from now on. No need for you to live in this dump. Grandma Winfield will take care of you."

"But Aunt Molly has looked after us very well," Sam said. "George and Uncle Arthur too."

"And this place is _not _a _dump_," Alex said hotly. "It's our _home_."

"Be that as it may, it is a pigsty, and no place for young ladies to grow up. You'll grow up good and proper. _That _is something Molly Weasley could never teach you," Ivy said icily.

"OI! Stop trashing our mum!" Alex and Sam yelled.

"_Mum_?! She's not your _mum_, and he's not your father! They're your aunt and uncle for Merlin's sakes!" Ivy shouted just as loudly. Molly, Arthur, and George stood up.

"We know that, you miserable, old hag!" Alex snapped.

"_I will not be spoken to like that_."

"We'll talk however we like to you while you're trashing the people who've raised us since we were born!" Sam defended.

"Mum, now that we've met her, and we don't like her, can we _please_ change into our jeans and jumpers?" Alex asked, turning to Molly.

"I see I arrived none too soon. They are little _heathens_."

"Oh, now we're heathens because we like to wear jumpers and jeans. I think the technical term is _tomboy_," Alex said sarcastically, turning back to Ivy.

"Haven't we told you? We're not going anywhere, not with you, anyway," Sam said. She and her twin took a step back to join their family. Molly wrapped an arm around Alex, while Arthur gripped Sam's shoulder.

"I see." And with a crack, Ivy Disapparated. Five minutes later, there was another crack as Harry Apparated into their midst.

"Sorry to butt in like this, but –good on you two, by the way–" Harry nodded at the twins. "–but, Ivy Winfield is storming up and down the Department of Magical Law Enforcement claiming her twin granddaughters have been kidnapped, and the 'kidnappers' won't give them back. I've told Naismith what's really going on. Now that Mrs. Winfield knows that I'm on your side, she wants a custody battle."

Molly collapsed onto the sofa. "A _custody battle_?" she repeated faintly.

"But she can't do that," Arthur said. "George has legal rights. After Grant died, they went to Fred and George."

"I've been informed she can," Harry said. "The twins are allowed to live here until the final verdict, but they're not to leave Great Britain."

"But we've got tickets to the European Cup! Who knows where what'll be held!" Sam shouted.

"Why would she want us? From what I've seen, we're the exact opposite of what she would want for granddaughters," Alex said.

"Something about family tradition," Harry said grimly. "She's also demanded that the twins be present for her grandsons fourteenth birthday celebration next week. They must be wearing dress robes. Naismith says they have to go."

"_WHAT_?!" three voices screeched indignantly.

"It's just a party," Harry said, earning him death glares. "Hermione's already looking stuff up, Amos Diggory is still Head of her department, and remembers you two from night of the third task. Mrs. Winfield tried to say you two aren't looked after well, but pretty much everyone in the department squashed that claim. The first trial is set for February twenty-eighth. I have to go back now. Sorry I couldn't be helpful."

"It's not your fault, Harry," Molly said, as Harry walked over to the fireplace.

"We're still allowed to the wedding, right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, she can't do anything about that, you're part of the wedding party," Harry said, as he disappeared into the emerald green flames.

"It's just not fair," Alex said faintly. "Why in the name of Merlin did she have to find us? Why?"

"George?" Sam asked tentatively. "George, are you okay? You know she can't possibly win, right? We'll win, George, you'll see, we're Weasleys, not Winfields."

Without a word to anyone, George turned and left the room. They heard him climbing the stairs.

Alex and Sam turned to Molly and Arthur at the same moment, and said, "You'll be our alibi if we murder her, right?"

* * *

_January 11, 2004  
__Party day_

Alex and Sam sat in the tiny living room, with the entire family present except for Bill, Fleur, Charlie. Alex and Sam were glad of the moral support. They were waiting for their escort, since no one was quite certain where Winfield Manor was. They were wearing dark green dress robes, and their hair was in a chignon. No one was speaking. Alex felt queasy, and Sam looked how she felt. A knock on the door made them all jump.

Molly jumped up to answer it.

"Would you like to come in?" they could hear Molly ask.

"Yes, please," a woman answered. They could hear Molly come back into the living room. Molly returned to her seat next to Arthur. Everyone looked at the doorway. An average-sized woman stood in the doorway, her black hair was in an up-do, and was carrying a toddler with the same colour hair. Both her and her daughter wore dark blue dress robes.

"Hi, I'm Wilhelmina Winfield, or you might know me as Billie Sterling," she said with a slight smile. "This is my daughter, Marlene. Know who you all are, of course."

Everyone was looking at her nervously.

"Oh! It's not just because you're all famous now. I went to Hogwarts from nineteen eighty-six, until October nineteen ninety-two," Wilhelmina explained, and then added, "I hate these parties."

Alex and Sam warmed up to her instantly.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because Claude and Dexter are the most spoiled brats I've ever had the misfortune to know," Wilhelmina answered. "You can't say no to them, you mustn't yell at them, and they're arrogant. It's a shame Everett's a school governor. But, what can I do? I've yet to find a plausible excuse to get him sacked."

"Why won't their mother do anything?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"She's been married to Everett since she was twenty-one, and he's taken the spirit out of her. Out of all of them, Grant was my favourite. He told me to get out while I could, elope or run away. My father found out though, and forced me to marry at seventeen, and have a _baby_ in the same year," Wilhelmina explained. "I was at Hogwarts right until she was born."

"How did you manage that?" Hermione asked.

"Concealment Charm, and she was born on Hallowe'en, so everyone was at the feast but me, my friends, and Madam Pomfrey. Ticked off Ivy, that did, her being born at Hogwarts."

"_You're late_!" a voice screeched.

"Damn, I was hoping we'd have more time, ah well," Wilhelmina said. "Best be off, Alex, Sam, into the fiery pits of–" she covered Marlene's ears. "–hell, otherwise known as Winfield Manor."

"Do we have to?" Alex asked, almost pleading.

"Unfortunately," Wilhelmina said. "Come on. See you soon. Say, 'Bye,' Marley."

"Bye," Marlene said in a shy voice.

"If you ever need to get away, you could come here, Wilhelmina," Molly said. "Your children invited."

"I have five daughters, Mrs. Weasley," Wilhelmina said.

"It's Molly, dear, and it's no trouble. This lot's moved out, and Alex and Sam are hardly here sometimes."

"Thanks, Molly," Wilhelmina said. The twins said their goodbyes and followed Wilhelmina outside.

"Aunt Wilhelmina, how're we getting there?" Alex asked.

"You can call me Billie, all the kids do when they're not in front of their fathers or grandmother, and we're flying. You have brooms, right?"

"What kind of Weasleys would we be if we didn't?" Sam asked.

"I figured as much. I was in Gryffindor at Hogwarts. And if I remember correctly, Charlie was on the team, so were the twins Fred and George."

"Yeah. Ginny was on the team later too, Seeker and Chaser, and Ron as Keeper when Oliver Wood left," Alex explained from the broom shed.

"What position do you two play?" Billie asked.

"Beaters," Sam answered re-emerging from the shed carrying her broom, as was Alex.

"You have Nimbus Three Thousands?" Billie asked. "All I have is a Cleansweep Twelve."

"Yeah, we got them for our birthday this year," Alex said. "You follow Quidditch?"

"I love it. I haven't seen a match since I was seventeen," Billie said.

"We have tickets to the next Harpies game, you should come with us," Sam offered.

"Maiah would love that," Billie said. "Wait 'til she hears you're related to Ginny Weasley. I won't tell her until we're home. Well, come on. It's a short flight."

Alex and Sam mounted their brooms, and Billie mounted hers, placing Marley in front of her.

"How old is she?"

"She'll be four in April," Billie answered. "Along the way, I'm going to explain family traditions, so, stay close."

She kicked off, and Alex and Sam followed suit.

"The main reason Ivy has called a custody battle is because of a family 'tradition'. From the age of six, all the grandchildren go and live with the matriarch or patriarch of the family at Winfield Manor. Which means, Claude and Dexter live there, as does Maiah, only my two youngest and you two, do not. Really, Ivy brainwashes them for their purpose in the family. Claude and Dexter are the heirs, and will inherit the Manor. All of the girls purpose is to marry a pure-blood, doesn't matter if he's a blood-traitor, just as long as he's rich. If you cannot find a husband successfully, one will be chosen for you. Girls are forbidden from playing Quidditch, or behaving unladylike. The boys can act however they like, unless important company is present. I'm telling you this to help you. I was forced into this. Grant took a liking to me, and tried to help me get out. I'll help you. This isn't meant for you, or any of the children. The other two women were like me, and your biological mother, but they've lost their spirit. You two could be the key to getting out of this.

"Now, the family. You've met Ivy. Now, you have three uncles. Everett's the oldest, and is Claude and Dexter's father. His wife is Marcella, you can't miss her, she's the only one with blonde hair. Claude and Dexter's is dirty blond. Then there's Luther, his wife is Estella. She has ash blonde hair, usually wild curls, but not tonight. Their children are Truman, and June Josephine, whom I call J.J., she's adorable, she's six, and Truman is eight. J.J. has the same hair as her mother, and Truman has brown hair. Which leaves my husband, Spencer. Tall, with brown hair. Maiah's your age, and has the same hair as me– wild, black curls. Nicola's next, she's nine, has straight, black hair, and I usually call her Nikki. Cat's seven, and the only girl with brown hair, her full name is Cathalina. Which leaves Stacy, or Anastasia. Black hair, sorta wavy, turns six this year. Can you keep all that straight?"

"Think so," Sam said.

"So, we'll be the outcasts. Fiery red hair, and an attitude to match it. Yup, we're gonna fit right in," Alex said. "Someone kill me now."

"See, this is why I liked you, before I even met you," Billie said, grinning. "You've got spunk."

"_Spunk_?" Alex repeated.

"Can't think of a better word right now. You're exactly what the kids need," Billie said. "Now, here's how the party works. We have dinner, followed by pudding, then presents, and then social interaction. Stick by me the whole time, and you'll do fine."

"Thanks, Billie," Sam said.

"No problem," Billie said. "Darn, we're here."

She dived, and Alex and Sam did, too, beating her to the ground.

"Put your brooms here," Billie said. "Now, let me see your hair. I told them I was Apparating, and I've been gone for half an hour. Oh, well. Flying was the only way to give me time to explain everything to you. Come on."

They walked up a cobblestone path, and were amazed at what they saw. In front of them, was a magnificent, black marble building, with pillars, and balconies, and fountains. But it had an eerie feeling to it.

They followed Billie up the marble stairs, and to the huge, wooden door.

"One more thing, nicknames are strictly forbidden," Billie added, before knocking.

"Who is there?" a voice squeaked.

"It's Billie, Nell," Billie replied. The massive doors creaked open. Alex and Sam looked around. The interior was black marble. There were two winding staircases, and a fountain halfway between them. There were only three other doors in the hall. One directly in front of them, another on their left, and another to the right.

"It is almost time for dinner, mistress," Nell squeaked. "Mistress is expecting you, and her granddaughters."

"I have them here, Nell. Alex, Sam, this is Nell, the family house-elf. Nell, this is Alexandra and Samantha, they're Grant and Audrey's daughters," Billie introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, misses," Nell said, curtsying. "Ah, you look like Master Grant, but you has Mistress Audrey's hair."

"Um… thanks, Nell," Alex said.

"Come, quick, dinner is about to start." Billie said. "The dining room is this way."

They followed Billie through the door directly in front of them. The corridor that followed was as wide as any Hogwarts corridor, and it was lined with portraits. The very first one dated back to just over a thousand years ago.

"She started the tradition of the grandchildren coming to live here, but it was to teach them magic. All anyone knows that was sometime before Hogwarts was established. This was her parents' home, but she was her parents' only child, which made her the heir to this place," Billie explained.

"So this place didn't always belong to Winfields?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yes. Her surname was Winfield. Her husband kept her name, because once upon a time, it was a respectable name. A name no one feared. A good name. Now, it just represents anger, and coldness, and nothing Winfields used to stand for."

"What was her name?" Alex asked.

"Elfreda," Billie answered.

"Who is this in this picture with the mean-looking man?" Sam asked, two portraits away.

"Elfreda's granddaughter, Ethel," Billie said sadly. "This is where things started to go wrong. This is man screwed things up. Ethel was, again, an only child. She was a Squib. Her parents didn't put her in the Muggle world. Back then, the founders didn't see any reason why she couldn't go to Hogwarts. There were only three classes she couldn't attend: Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. Her parents and grandmother wanted her to have a good life, and why would a wizard want to marry a Squib? She was still, technically, a pure-blood. And the man seemed like such a gentlemen. Said it didn't matter if Ethel was a Squib, he'd treat her just the same. And he did. At first. The poor girl had eleven children, and the first ten were daughters. Elfreda didn't trust him, and she was right too. She begged her son and daughter-in-law not to marry Ethel to him, but they didn't listen. So, poor Ethel was beaten after she gave birth to girl after girl. She finally told her grandmother, and admitted she was being beaten, not only because of the girls, but because she was Squib. Only Elfreda believed Ethel. So, when her son was sent to live with Elfreda, Ethel committed suicide. When Elfreda confronted _him_, about it, he denied everything. Next night, Elfreda was poisoned. Of course, he didn't brainwash his children, he started with his grandchildren, and so forth. To the terror we know today."

"So was Ivy born a Winfield, or married into this family?" Alex asked.

"Born one. Ready?"

They were now standing in front of double French doors.

"No," they answered simultaneously.

"Too late," Billie said, smiling. "J.J. has spotted you."

Billie opened a door, and ushered them in. The dining room was _huge_. The table was long and rectangular, and Ivy herself was seated at the head of the table. The table was wooden, and polished. There was five fireplaces placed strategically in the room. It was lit by two large candelabra. On either side of Ivy, two boys were seated. And next to either of them were two men, who Alex and Sam supposed were their uncles.

Billie led them to the remaining empty seats. She sat to her husband, instructed Alex to sit next to her, and Sam to sit next to her. Sam found herself next to Maiah. Alex and Sam had the seating figured out in less than five minutes thanks to Billie's descriptions. It went like this:

Ivy

Claude-Dexter

Luther-Spencer

Estella-Wilhelmina

Truman-Alex

June Josephine-Sam

Nicola-Maiah

Cathalina-Marlene

Marcella-Anastasia

Everett

Before dinner, Everett spoke to them.

"What are your names?" Everett barked.

"You know our names," Alex said politely, but with an edge in her voice. "I'm Alex, and my twin is Sam."

The atmosphere at the table went from uncomfortable to nasty. Only Billie was grinning, until Truman gave her a look. She changed her face to match that of her husband.

"Nicknames are strictly forbidden!" Ivy spat. "Surely you told them that, Wilhelmina."

"Of course I did, Ivy, why wouldn't I?" Wilhelmina asked, her face cold, and her voice indifferent.

"Your _son_ gave them to us the day we were born," Sam interjected.

"Grant was a _fool_," Ivy said coldly.

"That's our unc– father you're talking about!" Alex said fiercely.

"They have Audrey's hair, do they not, Spencer?" Luther said in a deep voice.

"They do," Spencer confirmed.

"No redheads have ever married into this family nor were any born in this family until Audrey came along," Everett said from the other end of the trailer.

"I always said she was trouble, and now we're stuck with her progenies," Luther said.

"Hey! That's our mother you're talking about!" Alex said angrily.

"And the 'progenies' have names!" Sam said. "And we're your _brother_'s children."

"My brother made a mistake in marrying your mother, and then not remarrying when she died," Spencer said.

"Because he loved her," Alex and Sam said together.

"He also made a mistake in leaving you with the Weasleys," Luther said.

"He didn't want us ending up with you lot," Alex said.

"You would have grown up properly with us!" Everett said. "Their only _daughter _plays Quidditch!"

"Yeah, because Ginny _likes _playing Quidditch!" Sam snapped.

"We even have tickets to go to the European Cup," Alex added.

"You won't have to go anymore, dears," Marcella said kindly.

"Are you _mad_?! We _love _Quidditch! We've been playing since we could walk!" Alex and Sam said together. "Whoa."

"The Weasleys have been letting you play Quidditch? I _knew _they were a bad family," Everett said.

"The Weasleys are a _good _family," Alex and Sam snapped.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this custody battle, Mother? They have _spirit_. And fiery red hair," Everett asked.

"Oh, you don't want us because it's too late to crush the spirit out of us?" Alex asked.

"And because of our hair colour?" Sam asked, their hazel eyes blazing.

"It is tradition," Ivy answered Everett. "And this… discussion is over." She snapped her fingers and their dinners appeared in front of them. Alex and Sam looked at their plates, then each other. There was a small piece of chicken, a helping of rice, and a small piece of steamed carrot.

The rest of dinner passed without interruption. There was no talking. Pudding was crème brulée. Next were presents. Billie wasn't kidding when she had said Claude and Dexter were spoiled brats. The presents they received! Alex and Sam weren't exactly sure _what_ the presents were, but knew they were fairly expensive. They even received Nimbus Three Thousands! They groaned. Finally, Ivy dismissed them from the dining room. Everett led the way to the sitting room. Once they had reached it, Everett turned to Alex and Sam.

"You never did tell us your names. Your _full_ names," he said.

"Alexandra Audrey Marie," Alex answered.

"And Samantha Audrey Eleanor," Sam replied.

"Alexandra Audrey Marie Winfield and Samantha Audrey Eleanor Winfield," Ivy said. "I like that."

Alex and Sam shook their heads. "Weasleys, not Winfields," Alex corrected.

"Winfields," Ivy said.

"Weas-leys," Alex and Sam emphasised.

"Win-fields," Ivy retorted.

"We're Weasleys, for now," Alex said, deciding to placate Ivy.

"For now," she agreed coldly.

Turns out, 'social interaction' meant Claude and Dexter got to complain about whatever, and their parents, aunt, uncles, and Ivy agreed. Tonight, it was about being in Gryffindor, instead of Slytherin. The twins had to bit their lips to keep them from retorting.

Finally, it was time for Billie to take them back to the Burrow.

Alex and Sam did all but run out the door. They had retrieved their brooms before Billie had even made out.

"You guys did better than me, when I first came here," Billie told them. "I caused an argument every five _seconds_."

They mounted their brooms, and flew off towards the Burrow.

"How in the name of Merlin do you put up with _that_?" Alex asked.

"I don't," Billie said. "I usually put a Silencing Charm on myself."

"How come none of the other kids talked?" Sam asked.

"Claude and Dexter's rule, they don't want anyone else taking the attention off of themselves," Billie answered.

"Gits," the twins said, and fell silent. They didn't speak again until they were at the Burrow.

"_Do not_–" Alex began.

"–make us–

"–go back there."

"_Ever_," they finished, and turned to go to the stairs. Molly pointed her wand at their hair, and it fell loose.

"Was it that bad?" Molly asked.

Billie relayed everything to her.

"They defended Audrey and Grant? And us?" Molly said incredulously.

"Did you expect nothing less?" Billie asked wryly.

"Well, no, but we told them they would do better to not speak at all, no matter what," Molly explained. "Should've known. But they usually don't speak when they're at a formal dinner. Anyway, my earlier offer is still up, you're more than welcome to come over. Your daughters, too."

"I'll come by before the trial," Billie replied, before Disapparating.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, the seating plan. They're paired with who they are sitting across. I would've had this up earlier, but I lost what I needed, then I found it, then I was busy. And then I found out HBP's release date has been pushed back to July 17, 2009. Does anyone know why? I have good news for any Twilight fans, the movie comes out on November 21****st****, now. I'm not too thrilled with that. Harry was here first, not Edward!**


End file.
